EL REALITY ANIME SEGUIR O IRSE ES LA OPCION AQUI
by CATITA-EDWIN
Summary: VARIOS PERSONAJES TRATARAN DE GANAR ESTE REALITY PARA OBTENER LO QUE MAS BUSCAN O ESO CREEN , ROMANCE INESPERADO , CONFLICTOS , PRUEBAS QUE COMPLETAR LOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE SALEN A LA LUZ , CELOS , UN LAGO SECRETO. PUSE EL NUEVO CAPITULO, CAPITULO FINAL SUBIDO! ONEGAI LEAN EL FINAL DE ESTE REALITY! :3 ¿UNA OPORTUNIDAD? (AVISO QUE ESTOY EN PROCESO DE NUEVOS CAPS PARA MIS OTROS FICS :)
1. Chapter 1

Siguiente historia REALITY ANIME

CON CONAN***

INVITADOS : F.M.A

*ED ELRIC

*WINRY ROCKBELL

*AL ELRIC

*MEI CHANG

*ROY MUSTANG

*RIZA HOWKELLE

*ENVY

INVITADOS : INUYASHA

*INUYASHA

*KAGOME

*KOGA

*SANGO

*MIROKU

*SESHOMARU

NARRADORES :

*YO ESPECIALMENTE

*RANMA

*AKANE

*BLACK HAYATE

*PICACHU

*naraku

CAPITULO UNO: SECUESTRADOS PARA UN REALITY

yo soy la creadora de este reality que ha mandado a sus fieles ayudantes para crear un reality para ganar dinero jijijijiji , los engañare con lo que mas quieren .

mis ayudantes ranma y akane secuestraran a algunas personas , bueno muchas personas .

Edward iva caminando tranquilo junto a winry , mientras ella compraba frutas , pero de repente vio como un chico le coqueteaba causándole muchos celos , se enfurecio acercándose mas a la escena pero en ese momento lo atrapan , akane y ranma lo secuestran en una camioneta que obio …no fue robada.

Winry estaba asustada de no encontrar a ed asi que lo busco hasta que la acorralaron , la amarraron y se la llevaron de ahí ….al igual que a ed.

Al estaba con mei paseando por rissenbull cuando ella fue a sentarse en el pasto , de un momento a otro al y mei fueron secuestrados.

El coronel mustang con la teniente riza estaban caminando hacia el cuartel cuando de pronto aparecieron akane y ranma :

Riza: SON LOS SECUESTRADORES¡

Roy: YO TE PROTEGUERE TENIENTE¡

Ranma y akane solo sacaron una manguera ¿ quien sabe de donde la sacaron?

Mojaron por completo al coronel y a riza pero ella siempre andaba con sus fieles armas en ese momento riza resbalo cayendo encima del coronel , aprovecharon el momento también se los llevaron a la camioneta.

Cuando faltaba el ultimo de f.m.a le fue tan fácil , por que mencionaron que ed estaba indefenso a lo que envy acepto ir solo para hacer sufrir a ed.

NO SE COMO PERO AKANE Y RANMA CONSIGUIERON ATRAPAR A INUYASHA , AHOME, KOGA , MIROKU , SANGO Y POR ULTIMO SESHOMARU ACEPTO IR POR QUE QUERIA HACER SUFRIR A INUYASHA.

Conan estaba saliendo de su casa , estaba junto a Claudia .

Conan : Claudia voy a ir a comprar pan ¿vuelvo enseguida

Claudia :bueno pero no tardes mucho (le dio un beso en la mejilla)

Conan estaba caminando tranquilamente cuando se encontró con mis secuestradores expertos:

Ranma :tu eres conan ¿?

Conan : si ….soy yo (con mi gran inteligencia pude saber que ellos eran ….que ellos eran ….unos panaderos….pero muy sospechosos)

Akane y ranma obiamente vestían como panaderos , ranma se atrevio a decirle nosotros vendemos exquicitos panes y panecillos te daremos los que quieras por bajo precio ¿quieres venir?...(pensamiento de conan : son muy extraños mejor sonreiré y me ire alejando por cierto son muy raritos)

CONAN SE IVA ALEJANDO DE ESE LUGAR PERO TAN RAPIDO PASO EL TIEMPO QUE SINTIO UN PEQUEÑO…NO MEJOR UN FUERTE TRANQUILIZANTE DISPARADO POR AKANE , ASI TAMBIEN LO PUSIERON DENTRO DE LA CAMIONETA.

COMO ESTABAN TODOS APRETADOS AKANE Y RANMA SE BAJARON DE LA CAMIONETA , VIERON UN PULLMAN Y LO PIDIERON PRESTADO METIENDO A TODOS LOS SECUESTRADOS DENTRO ADEMAS ESTABAN TODOS CON TRANQUILIZANTES , SE IVAN ALEJANDO MIENTRAS TRAS ELLOS CORRIA UN CHOFER GRITANDO:

LADRONEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS DEVUELBANME MI PULLMAN

RANMA YA LEJOS LE CONTESTO : SE LO DEVUELBO CUANDO ME ACUERDEEEEEEE..

Después de una hora de recorrido llegaron a su destino : la isla del drama

POSDATA : ESTA ISLA ESTA DESIERTA , Y CON DESIERTA QUIERO DECIR CON NI UNA SEÑAL DE VIDA.

Yo :cumplieron con su deber , cuando me paguen les voy a dar su sueldo , además tienen nuevos compañeros : naraku , picachu , black hayate .

Ranma :y que vamos a hacer en esta isla desierta?

Yo :vamos a hacer un reality show para ganar dinero para mi

Ranma y akane :que?

Yo :yo no dije eso …..dinero para nosotros (pensé :para mi , los dejare a todos botados aquí , era broma)

En el pulman****

Todos despertaban , miraron a su alrededor cuando se encontraron con muchas personas realmente extrañas.

Ed :quien eres tu ? (apunto a inuyasha)

Inu :no me hables extrañoooooo desconocido

Winry :en donde rayos estoy?

Koga :lo mismo pregunto …(miro a winry se enamoro de ella al igual que lo estaba de ahome)

Mei :estoy asustada AL WINRY ED , EN DONDE ESTAN?

Todos : (pensaron bien la situación entendiendo todo) NOS SECUESTRAROOOOOOOOON¡


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO DOS : LA ISLA DEL DRAMA

Todos llenos de pánico, confundidos , gritando como locos , corriendo empujandoce unos a otros.

Roy :TENIENTE…..TENIENTE….TENIENTE….NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLO CON ESTOS DESQUICIADOS…..ESTO PARECE UN MANICOMIO AUXILIOOOOO.

Riza :CORONEL?...HE ESTADO AL LADO DE USTED TODO EL RATO.

Roy :TENIENTEEEEE (la abrazo haciéndola sonrojarse)

Por otra parte***

Miroku :SANGO…..SANGO….en donde estas? Mire a todos lados cuando me di cuenta que estaba sentada junto a mi …..no lo pude soportar y la toque

Sango :EX–CE-LEN-CIA (FURIOSA) TOME ESTO (LO GOLPEO)

Miroku :esto no es un sueño jajajajja lo siento sango … es que mi mano esta maldita jijijiji.

Por otra parte***

Winry :como te llamas? (se acerco a koga)

Koga : yo koga y tu?

Winry :winry ….gusto en conocerte koga

Winry y koga se dieron la mano en forma de saludo

Por otra parte*****

Ed :estoy solo , solo , solo ….QUE BUENO HAY ESTA AL CON MEI

Al :hermanooooooo que bueno

Ed y al se abrazan como hermanos

Mei :han visto a winry?

Al :yo creo que la vi….AHI ESTA PERO NO ESTA SOLA ESTA CON UN CHICO CON ASPECTO EXTRAÑO.

Ed miro a winry , esta vez si que ed se puso celoso y furioso a la vez

Con winry y koga****

Winry :tu de donde vienes?

Koga :en otra época y tu?

Winry :también yo ….parece que nos han reunido a diferentes épocas para cualquier cosa …creo

Koga :lo mismo creo yo…si estamos solos podemos ser amigos y apoyarnos mutuamente…pero quien es esa persona que nos mira (apunta a ed)

Ed se acerca

Winry :eeeeeeeeedo (lo abraza) tenia mucho miedo

Ed :que bueno que te encontré (sonrojado)

Koga se dio cuenta que estaba inuyasha con todos sus amigos de su época asi que se despidió y se fue

Todos se armaron de valor y bajaron del pullman cuando dos personas obio ranma y akane hablaban :

ESTAN TODOS AQUÍ PARA PARTICIPAR EN UN REALITY , EN ESTA ISLA DESIERTA ASI QUE HAGAN UNA FILA PARA CHANTAJEARLOS ….DIGO….PARA HABLAR CON CADA UNO.

Después de 4 horas ****

Ed y al : si ganamos nos dan la piedra filosofal.

Roy :mentira…..a mi me darán unos guantes a prueba de agua.

Inuyasha y ahome :no es cierto por que es la perla de shikon

Conan :todos mienten es un libro de sherlock Holmes

De repente apareció envy

Envy :mentirosos a mi me prometieron poder matar al enano de acero

Ed :A QUIEN LE LLAMAS ENANO?

APARECIO NARAKU

Naraku : ya callense….no pierdan el tiempo y formemos los grupos.

GRUPO UNO : TODAS LAS MUJERES

GRUPO DOS :TODOS LOS HOMBRES

Hombres por la izquierda y mujeres por la derecha.

Cabaña uno ****

Winry , mei y riza :como se llaman?

Ahome :yo ahome y mi amiga sango

Winry :nos llevaremos muy bien chicas

Todas :SIIIIIIIIIIIIII TODAS RIEN FELICES

Cabaña dos ******

Ed habla con al y roy sobre los extraños que están con ellos cuando les preguntan

Ed al y roy :ustedes quienes son?

Inuyasha :yo me llamo inuyasha , el es mi amigo miroku , el es el perrucho que se llama koga , este pequeñin no se quien es…..me llamo conan…bueno, el es mi hermano que no se como llego aquí y si no lo notaban venimos de otra época diferente a la de ustedes a y ese quien hablaba era nuestro enemigo a muerte naraku que en cualquier momento lo mato

Ed :bueno yo soy ed , el es mi hermano al , el es el coronel idiota , y el que esta en el techo es mi enemigo envy que vino a puro matarme.

Koga :winry viene con ustedes?

Ed :por que preguntas?

Koga :me enamore a primera vista de ella pero estoy enamorado de ahome mi señora pero mejor me quedo con las dos.

Ed y inuyasha :te mataremos

Koga :pero….por que?

Inuyasha :por que ….por que además y quien es aquella rubia de ojos ambar?

Roy :con ella no te metas o si no te prendo llamas ahora mismo…..ella es mi teniente que se llama riza h , winry es la amiga de infancia de ed y al ,además ed esta enamorado de ella primero que tu y por ultimo no te metas con mei por que al esta enamorado de ella perdidamente y por lo que veo inuyasha esta enamorado de ahome.

Todos :ACASO ERES ADIVINO? O LEES LA MENTE? O ERES MAGICO? O MEJOR ERES…..ERES UN PROFETA QUE SAVE LOS SENTIMIENTOS?

Roy :IDIOTAS SE NOTA A DISTANCIA…..ADEMAS MI PLAN ACABA DE FUNSIONAR ADMITIERON QUE ESTAN ENAMORADOS DE ELLAS JAJAJAJJA PODER MENTAL

Conan :que inteligente es , pero no mas que el detective conan yo obio…POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE YO NO DEVERIA ESTAR A QUI , YODEVERIA ESTAR COMPRANDO PAN , PERO ME ENGAÑARON CLAUDIA ME VA A MATAR CUANDO LLEGUE….QUISAZ NUNCA LA VEA …..AUXILIOOOOOO…ME QUIERO IR DE AQUÍ.

EN LA CABAÑA DE PLANEACION****

Yo :bueno tenemos que hacer la primera prueba de desafio por ahora tengo que irme pero los dejo a cargo.

Naraku :bueno como la jefa se fue yo quedo a cargo

Picachu :que yo no era el que esta a cargo

Naraku :no ratita amarilla ADEMAS DEVERIAS DE AGRADECERME **YO TE SALVE DE ESE ASH MOSTAZA TU ERAS EXPLOTADO.

Picachu :ash kepshu no mostaza….ADEMAS QUIEN DIJO QUE YO ERA EXPLOTADO

Naraku :es lo mismo kepshu mostaza mayo lo que sea pero igual es un condimento rata amarilla

Picachu :no soy una rataaaa soy un pokemon

Naraku :pokemon , digimon lo que sea , IGUAL PARECES LAUCHA

Ranma :ya dejen de pelear y piensen en una prueba para los concursantes.

Akane :como nadien piensa aquí , yo creo que debe ser una prueba de encontrar un tesoro , nosotros dejaremos pistas…..es buena mi idea?

Black hayate hablaba mágicamente: es buena idea yo esconderé los tesoros y dejare pistas .

Todo el equipo planeación estaba alistando todo para la prueba de mañana.

RANMA Y AKANE : LOS ESPERAMOS EN EL OTRO CAPITULO

No se dieron cuenta que estaban todos mirándolos extrañamente

Ed :con quien hablan esos dos?

Winry :que capitulo?

Roy :que raritos están hablando solos

AKANE Y RANMA TENIAN UNA GOTITA AL ESTILO ANIME : BUENO ADIOS .


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO TRES :LA PRIMERA PRUEBA :SIGUE LAS PISTAS , ENCUENTRA EL TESORO¡

Mientras todos dormían black hayate se levanto muy temprano para esconder las pistas y tesoros.

ERA DE DIA TODOS DESPIERTAN DIRIJIENDOSE AL ACAMPO DE PISTAS.

Akane y ranma :EN ESTA ISLA HAY DOS TESOROS , NOSOTROS LOS HEMOS VIGILADO SAVEMOS LO QUE QUIEREN EN SUS CORAZONES , ESOS COFRES TIENEN LA FOTO DE LA PERSONA QUE AMAN , LA ADVERTENCIA ES QUE AL ENCONTRAR LOS TESOROS SE PUEDEN EQUIBOCAR , ADEMAS HAY OTROS CATORCE TESOROS CON PENITENCIAS , CUIDADO Y BUENA SUERTE LOS ESTAREMOS OBSERVANDO.

Todos empiezan a buscar los dos tesoros mas importantes.

GRUPO UNO :

Winry :chicas cero que encontré una pista…que buena suerte esta si es una pista bayamos.

Todas :siiiiiiii (todas siguen a winry)

GRUPO DOS :

Ed :no encontró nada , nada , nadaaaaaaaa…¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Roy :aceroooooo calmate estas cayendo en la locura (lo cachetea).

Ed :no hacefalta golpearme.

Koga :miren hay hay una pista…dice que bayamos por aquí.

Todos los hombres siguen a koga.

Todas las chicas y los chicos encontraron el gran tesoro pero tenían miedo de abrirlo asi que se tiraron al CACHIPUN PARA QUE UNO VIERA LO QUE HAVIA DENTRO.

TODAS : ca – chi – pun

Todas perdieron pero gano sango , se acerco al tesoro miro dentro y al ver lo que tenia dentro se asusto y dijo : CHICAS ESTO ES MUY PELIGROSO MEJOR LO QUEMAMOS , ESTO TIENE NUSTROS SECRETOS MAS INTIMOS , TODAS SE ASUSTARON ACEPTANDO QUEMARLO , SANGO LLAMO A KIRARA QUE NO SE COMO LEEGO PERO QUEMO EL COFRE.

LOS CHICOS :ca – chi – pun

Todos perdieron pero roy gano , miro dentro del tesoro viendo su nombre que decía , ROY MUSTAN QUIERE A…..QUIERE A ? NO LO DIRE ES SECRETO …CUANDO SUPO LO QUE HAVIA LE PRENDIO LLAMAS AL TESORO DEJANDOLO EN CENIZAS .

Roy :que alivio nadie sabra mi secreto.

Los chicos :QUE HICISTEEEEEEEE?

Roy :no ven que lo queme.

Todos lo patean en el suelo , pero llega riza en su ayuda disparándoles haciéndolos correr.

Riza :esta bien coronel (lo ayuda a pararse)

Roy :ahora que tu llegaste me siento de maravilla(se para)

Riza :como se atreven a tratarlo haci

Roy :no importa igual me vengare de ellos ….pero ahora tengo que agradecerte(la abrazo)

Riza :que hace coronel o/0 .

Roy :le agradezco o/o….teniente mejor busquemos juntos los tesoros que quedan

Riza :si vamos.

En otra parte de la isla *******

Ed estaba un poco perdido cuando vio a koga junto a winry:

Koga :que bueno que te veo winry por que nos estaban disparando (asustado) pero no me da miedo por que yo soy koga el jefe de los hombres lobo osea soy un demonio mitad lobo.

Winry :de verdad? (Asustada)

Koga :si pero no tengas miedo yo soy bueno además me caes muy bien…..quicieras ser mi mujer? o/o

Winry :queeeeee? Tu mujer?

Ed :ni te creas que winry será tu mujer , no te le acerques o te la veras conmigo.

Koga :no creo que será un problema pelear contigo por winry

Ed :peleemos ahora .

Winry :yaaaaaaa dejen de pelear por mi además ed : koga es un lobo mitad demonio , koga creo que ahome lo llama.

Koga :si?...bueno adiós esta pelea queda pendiente mejor voy a ir a buscar a ahome y a los tesoros que quedan

Koga se va en busca de ahome dejando solos a ed y winry.

Ed :por que dejas que huya?

Winry :por que no quiero que peleen además el es un demonio.

Ed :no importa yo puedo pelear con cualquiera por ti (ruborizado)

Winry :(ruborizada) es cierto ed?

Ed :la miro directamente…..obio yo siempre te protegería de cualquiera que se te acerque.

Winry abrazo a ed dándole un beso en su mejilla

Winry :gracias ed siempre contare contigo.

Ed casi se desmaya pero winry lo sostuvo.

Ed :mejor vámonos a buscar juntos los otros tesoros .

Winry :si edo.

Los dos fueron a buscar los tesoros que quedaban todavía escondidos.

En otro lugar cerca de ahí*****

Mei :al-sama en donde estará…..tengo mucho miedo…..miro y miro pero no lo veo.

Al :meiiiiiiiiiiiii grite.

Mei :aquí estoy lo abrase.

Al :que bueno que te encuentro mei correspondí su abrazo

Mei :tenia mucho…..mucho miedooooooo

Al :no tengas miedo estoy yo aquí ahora para cuidarte.

Mei :lo bezo en su mejilla…busquemos los tesoros juntos.

Al y mei se van alejando buscando los tesoros.

DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS QUE SE CONVIRTIERON EN TRES LARGAS HORAS TODOS ENCONTRARON SUS PEQUEÑOS TESOROS CON PENITENCIAS , TODOS SE REUNIERON ESCUCHANDO LAS INTRUCCIONES SIGUIENTES :

Naraku :como ya tienen sus pequeños tesoros , ábranlos y leeanlos , la penitencia que tenga cada tesoro la deven realizar ahora mismo , también ni se que le hicieron a los dos tesoros principales pero….que les hicieron?

Todos :los quemamos .

Naraku :por que los quemaron?

Todos :por que tenían información clasificada e intima.

Naraku :bueno cambiando el tema leean sus penitencias en voz alta.

Ed :dar un beso ….pero a quien se lo devo dar?

Naraku :todas las mujeres tapencense los ojos con vendas…..ed le va a dar el beso a solo una.

Ed estaba mas que rojo vio a todas las opciones pero a el solo le importaba una :winry …se acerco a ella poco a poco sintiendo su respiración tranquila pero cambio cuando ella sintió la respiración de el cerca de ella.

Winry en su mente****

Me eligio a mi?...pero como? Por que no eligió a otra que sea más bonita que yo?...sera que esta enamorado de mi como yo de el?...no winry , no te tienes que hacer iluciones el no me ama además creo que encontró a ahome mas linda que yo.

Ed se iva acercando mas a ella pero escucho su voz :ed elige a ahome yo se que ella es bonita para ti bésala a ella no a mi …que estás diciendo winry?...que besala a ella no a mi…por que? Yo quiero besarte a ti no a ella winry…es verdad edo….si solo a ti…..entonces besame ed…..ed se acerco a sus labios besándolos con delicadeza durando diez minutos o mas.

Naraku :YAAAAAA PAREN SI ERA SOLO UN BESO , AHORA QUE OTRO LEA EL SUYO.

Roy :a mi me salio bailar románticamente con una de las chicas

Naraku :bueno elige roy .

Roy miro a todas pero faltaba riza , en donde estará?

Riza estaba caminando cerca de la playa cuando roy se acerco a hablarle :riza que te tienes?...nada coronel…dime yo se que algo te pasa…..bueno es que quede un poco confundida cuando ese monje que se llama miroku me tomo de las manos diciéndome si quería tener un hijo con el….queeeeeee? lo voy a quemar vivo pero tu que le respondiste….que no….que alivio…también le dije que yo amaba a otra persona…y a quien ama teniente?...digame usted primero…es que es un secreto….si no me lo dice yo no se lo digo….bueno te lo dire si tu lo dices al mismo tiempo que yo…..bueno…..UNO DOS TRES

LOS DOS JUNTOS :TUUUUU

JUNTOS :QUE HAS DICHO?

JUNTOS :YO TE GUSTO?

Riza :yo le gusto coronel?

Roy :si teniente desde que nos conocimos la he amado , su belleza usted me encanta.

Riza :yo también siento lo mismo por usted coronel.

Los dos se miraron con ternura llegando a besarse con pasión junto a la luna.

Voviendo con las penitencias*****

Naraku :no se ni donde estén esos dos pero sigamos con el próximo

Al :decir un poema

Winry :cantar una canción

Mei :hacer malabares con manzanas

Riza :apuntarle al blanco

Envy :golpear a cualquiera pero no matarlo

Conan :hacer un castillo de arena muy grande

Inuyasha :correr cinco vueltas alrededor de la isla

Ahome :escribir una canción

Miroku :limpiar las cabañas

Sango :subir una montaña

Koga :subir a la palmera mas alta

Seshomaru :ir a buscar comida para todos.

Naraku :como todos terminaron ´pueden irse a dormir para mañana esperar otra prueba.

Todos se fueron cansados a sus cabañas para esperar la otra prueba.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO CUATRO :CARRERA DE ELIMINACION , WINRY Y ED CUPIDOS DEL ROMANCE.

Cabaña de planeación*****

Akane : piensen , piensen , ya se que sea una carrera y el que pierda se va

Naraku :bien pensado

Picachu :lo mismo digo

Ranma :pero con trampas escondidas

Black :si con trampas , con hoyos que yo mismo hare

Todos :siiiiiii

CABAÑA UNO:

Winry :riza que paso entre tu y roy

Riza :no me lo vas a creer , el me declaro que me amaba

Winry y mei :que buenooooo

Ahome :tienen que tener cuidado con el monje miroku

Sango :si chicas mucho cuidado con el , es un aprovechado

CABAÑA DOS:

Roy :cuidado con mi teniente miroku o te prendere llamas

Miroku :bueno ahora me faltan dos chicas mas , primero winry y despued mei.

Todos :que quieres hacerles?

Miroku :les voy a pedir que tengan un hijo conmigo , asi de simple

Todos lo patean en el suelo

TODOS SALEN DE SUS CABAÑAS PARA ESCUCHAR LA NUEVA PRUEBA

Naraku :correrán hasta la meta y el ultimo se ira eliminado

Todos salen corriendo , conan , miroku , seshomaru y envy caen en las trampas siendo los últimos de la carrera mientra los otros estaban mas cansados que nunca pero era divertido ver como habían caído en esas trampas esos cuatro se reian a carcajadas pobre conan además de querer irse cae en una quedando casi inconsciente .

Naraku :como han terminado tenemos que eliminar a uno de ustedes

Conan :a mí por favor llevo aquí secuestrado como tres o más días , mas encima tenía que ir a comprar el pan Claudia me va a matar cuando llegue además yo ni los conozco…..auxilió claudiaaa tengo que decirte que …que aquí no hay pan para el desayunoooooooo.

Miroku :a mí no me pueden eliminar yo traigo la diversión

Seshomaru: yo me voy me dan asco, adiós.

Envy: que bueno todavía puedo matar al enano

Nakaru :bueno como este se va , GUARDIAS ESCOLTENLO A LA SALIDA

Winry pov *****

Estoy tan aburrida tengo que hacer algo , SE ME OCURRIO UNA IDEA VOY A HACERLE GANCHO A AHOME CON INUYASHA , bueno primero inuyasha.

Winry :INUYASHAAAAA¡

INUYASHA :si que quieres

Winry :es que creo que koga esta con Ahome , parece que te la quiere quitar

Inuyasha: ese maldito ahora si lo mato , pero en donde están?

Winry :creo que están detrás de esos arboles pero espera aquí un minuto

Winry fue a hablar con ahome*****

Winry :ahomeeeeee inuyasha quiere hablar contigo a solas

Ahome :(se ruborizo) es cierto?

Winry :siiiiiiiii esta detrás de esos arboles de alla ve ahora creo que te espera

Ahome: bueno adiós

Winry fue con inuyasha******

Winry :ahora ve rápido inuyasha

Inuyasha: bueno adiós y gracias

Winry :creo que mi plan va a la perfeccion jajajjajjajajaj A LA PERFECCIOOOOOOON

Ed: que plan winry?

Winry :ninguno ed

Ed: no saves mentir

Winry: es que voy a enamorar mas a inuyasha con Ahome

Ed :para que?

Winry :tiene que haver romance aquí en el reality

Ed :para que quieres romance?

Winry :después peleo contigos ahora voy a ir a espiarlos

Ed :voy contigo

Ed y winry fueron a espiarlos , ahí estaban inuyasha y Ahome hablando

Inuyasha: ahome estas bien? Koga te ha molestado?

Ahome : no pero gracias por preocuparte por mi (ruborizada)

Inuyasha :es que…..yo siempre te protegeré ahome cueste lo que me cueste

Inuyasha

Ahome

Inuyasha

Ahome

Ahome :no tienes que protegerme siempre si tu no quieres

Inuyasha :yo si quiero protegerte eres lo mas importante para mi , sin ti yo no hubiera tenido amigos , sin ti yo no vivo

Ahome :(mas que ruborizada por inuyasha la estaba abrazando) inu….inuyasha yo…..yo te quiero mucho

Inuyasha :yo también Ahome

Se besaron suavemente.

Winry :(ruborizada por la escena) trabajo hecho , ahora sango y el monje miroku

Ed :(ruborizado) yo te acompaño

Winry y ed buscaron a la pareja , ed convencería a miroku y winry a sango para que se reunieran en unas rocas cerca de la playa.

Miroku :sango yo quería estar contigo

Sango :pero no esta demasiado ocupado con otras chicas

Miroku :no digas eso , tu eres la única a la que yo quiero sango (la abrazo)

Sango :exe…exelencia hace que me avergüence (sonrojada)

Miroku :permítame besarla sango

Sango :acepto

Miroku y sango se besan amorosamente

Winry :trabajo hecho ahora la teniente y el coronel

Ed :creo que ya no es necesario mira por alla en la orilla de la playa

Winry miro hacia donde apuntaba ed mirando que roy esta con riza en la arena besándose con pasión y cariño

Winry :bueno yo creo que no falta juntar a al y mei por que los deje solos mientras se besaban con ternura , QUE ENVIDIA LES TENGO bueno ahora voy a ir a hacer cualquier cosa adiós.

Ed :espera winry ….etto….me quieres acompañar? Ven conmigo la tomo de la mano.

Ed iva con winry tomada de su mano no se adonde pero de repente cayeron los dos juntos en un lugar lleno de flores hermosas con un lago muy lindo y cristalino a la luz de la luna un lugar secreto especialmente para unos enamorados , tenia una entrada secreta que solo ed y winry habían encontrado.

Winry :hay me dolio la caída

Ed :a mi también

Winry miro a su alrededor , quedo impresionada , se enamoro del lugar al igual que ed.

Winry :que bellooooooooo cierto ed?

Ed :cierto es muy bello aquí

Winry :es un lago secreto , que haremos con el?

Ed :será para ti y para mi aquí nos juntaremos para mirar lo bello de este lugar , pero tienes que guardar el secreto , ok?

Winry :siiiiiii edo , solo tu y yo .

Ed :vamos winry , acerquémonos al lago creo que hay un bote ahí , te quieres subir conmigo

Winry :siiiiii edo vamos , ahora winry agarro a ed de la mano haciéndolo ruborizarse

Los dos subieron al bote , ed remaba viendo lo preciosa que era winry , todo era perfecto para decirle sus sentimientos hay en ese lugar secreto hay en ese momento perfecto hay donde sus corazones se hacían uno solo.

Ed :win….winry te cuedas del beso que nos dimos?

Winry :si ed por que preguntas?

Ed :es….que por que pensaste que yo quería a ahome?

Winry :lo presentí cuando los miraba

Ed :yo nunca estaría enamorado de ella por que no la conozco ni la encuentro bonita además inuyasha esta enamorado de ella.

Winry : es cierto , además cuando la vi con inuyasha supe que estaban unidos por el destino

Ed :además yo nunca supe que seria capas de besarte

Winry :te arrepientes? (triste)

Ed :NUNCA….SIEMPRE LO HE DESEADO HACER Y CUANDO LO HICE ME SENTI MUY BIEN Y FELIZ WINRY(ruborizado)

Winry :edo…lo dices en serio? (ruborizada)

Ed :claro que lo digo en serio , es verdad además tu eres muy bonita preciosa y bella winry yo te quiero mucho , savias?

Winry :ed…edo haces que me ruborice , yo también….te quiero mucho

Ed dejo de remar quedando en el centro del lago .


	5. Chapter 5

El lago de secretos

Ed había quedado en medio del lago, no remaba, winry se estaba poniendo nerviosa, habían pasado unos minutos en ese estado sin decir ni una palabra

Winry: ed….pasa algo? (tímida)

Edward no contestaba solo la mira intensamente a los ojos.

Winry: me estas poniendo nerviosa (desvía la mirada)

ed: tengo que decirte algo muy importante winry (serio)

winry pov.

no lo podía creer, esto si que estaba de miedo, que trataba de decirle ed?, le latía el corazón a mil por segundo sentía que le estallaría en cualquier momento, se perdía en los ojos de ed, tan intensos y con ese brillo tan especial que solo le regalaba a ella.

Ed: winry yo...tu...nosotros (sonrojado)….

no pudo terminar su palaba porque algo movió el bote suavemente asustando a winry a horrores.

winry: ! Ed ¡ (grito fuerte abrasándolo) es un tiburón (repetía gritando) me comera

Ed: winry aquí no hay tiburones (tranquilo) pero pueden ser monstruos de laguna (fingiendo)

Winry se abrazó más a el pero después lo miro sonrojado y pensó: ed+sonrojo+mentira+peces que no eran monstruos

Winry: hooooo (asombro fingido) que miedo (sarcástica) son peces, nos van a comer(mas sarcasmo) no volveras a engañarme ed (sonrio)casi lo logras

Ed: jajaja (nervioso) creo que me he equivocado

Winry :ed vamos con los otros (le levanto) rememos

Ed fue mas rápido y solto el remo en el agua , el remo se hundio, ahora no podían regresar, ed se levanto y abraso a winry, los dos estaban mas que sonrojados.

Winry: ed? (sonrojada) q-que h-haces?

Ed: y-yo quiero decirte algo m-muy importante (sonrojado)

Se armo de valor pero no mucho, alguien los espiaba sigilosamente

Yo: que lento es, le pague mucho a esos peces para que movieran el bote al estilo la sirenita pero con todo lo que les pague solo chocaron con el, peces estúpidos, tendre que pagarles mas, poco a poco me quedo en la quiebraaaaa (llorando)bueno todo por el romanse Edwin.

Con ed y winry*****

Sintieron el movimiento del agua y un fuerte golpe en el bote , como estaban parados perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron los 2 al agua.

Con la autora****

Yo: creo que se les paso la mano mejor me voy, quien fui?, yo no tengo nada que ver, suéltenme, no quiero ir a la cárcel, noooooooo (dramatizando) jajajjaja solo era mi imaginación, bueno chaitooooo mejor me voy o me encontraron los policías imaginarios (corriendo) no me encontraran vivaaaaa (gritando con locura)

Con ed y winry****

Estaban el el agua, todos mojados, el no lo puedo aguantar mas y la beso, winry correspondio el beso, ed no la soltaba, pasadon segundos interminables hasta que tuvieron que separarse por el aire.

Winry:e-edo que ?…

Ed le dio otro beso con mas cariño y pasión que el otro, winry lo abraso del cuelo y el de la cintura, realmente no entendia nada pero quería que ese momento nunca acabara, ed se seoparo a milímetros de ella.

Ed:w-winry yo estoy enamorado de ti (grito) lo he estado siempre

Winry ahora lo beso apasionadamente.

Winry:y-yo también edo siempre (sonrio con ternura)

Se besaron de nuevo , se oyo un grito, miraron y vieron a todos observándolos con picardía.

Roy: lo sabia (rie estrepitosamente) no lo peden esconder ahora (volvió a reírse pero tosio)

Riza: no se ria asi o se ahogara .

Roy beso a riza en los labios.

Roy: siempre preocupándote de mi , mi querida riza (la beso de nuevo)

Envy: puaj (escupio) porfavor las escenitas en privado , ok?

Todos :los pillamos, son novios (gritaron con picardia)

Ed y winry :que….hacen….aquiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!(gritaron sonrojados)

Bueno quise darles este capitulo para que sigan mi fic, le agradesco a todos quienes la leyeron gaciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas….me siento muy feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz…..diganme lo que quieren el próximo capiiiiiii y yo lo hareeee con guuuuuustooooooooo mis queridos fans los amooooooooooo a todoooooooooooooooos

Bueno esperen el próximo capi, recuerden 10 rebiew y pondré el otro

Chaitoooooooooo los amo y aceptare su amistad si quieren sere AMIGA DE TODOS USTEDEEEEES LO AMO MUCHOOOOO, BUENO BIEEEE Y CUIDENSEEEE.


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capiiiiiiiiiiiii como prometí queridos fans , les agradezco a todos por dedicarle su precioso tiempo a mi fic, es muy lindo revisar mi fic y encontrar nuevos rebiew los quiero mucho a todos, entre más comentarios otro capiiiiiii se los prometo, yo nunca rompo mi palabra, ojala les guste

Cap6: prueba gourmet de cocina a mano, ! yomiiiiiiiii que rico¡

Winry estaba atónita y ed nervioso: los habían visto besándose?, como los habían encontrado? Y lo mas importante ¿se besaban?

Ed y Winry: que….hacen…..aquiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?

Al: yo lo saviaaaaaa, desde pequeños yo savia que mi hermano….

Ed: no digas esooooo (grito sonrojado)

Ahome: se nota desde el capítulo 4

Alguien salió rápidamente de los arboles.

Yo: como están todos aquí….empecemos con la otra prueba, ha y yo no tuve nada que ver con que se cayeran del bote, yo no fui, no me miren así, no me entreguen a los polisssss.

Todos: de que esta hablando?

Yo: ettoooooooo…mejor sigan con lo que hacían

Roy :confiecenlooooo

Ed: no es lo que piensan, fue un mal entendido jajajjaja, cierto winry?, fue un accidente, cierto?

Winry se había quedado callada desde que había hablado, su flequillo le tapaba la cara, una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, como pudo decir eso? E preguntaba winry mentalmente, hoooo si solo fue un beso y una declaración falsa, pudo entender todo: ed solo jugaba con ella y sus sentimientos, se alejó de él y salió nadando a la orilla, toda mojada se levantó y miro a ed dolorida.

Winry: todo lo que el dijo es verdad (se secó las lágrimas) todo fue una farsa y un accidente así que no se hagan ilusiones (desvió la mirada de ed) me voy a la cabaña chicas , después nos vemos.

Winry salió corriendo directo a su destino, ed se sintió realmente mal, todo el tiempo pasaba así, siempre decía lo contrario de lo que sentía, se sentía un miserable por decir eso, salió del agua.

Roy: teniente vámonos (la tomo de la mano) creo que el aire esta tenso aquí.

Riza pego un disparo al aire asustándolos a todos (a: unos 10 disparos aproximadamente)

Riza: nos vamos ahora

Todos: si señora (asustados)

Riza: (pego otro disparo) nada que señora, soy una señorita y dama para ustedes

Roy: perooooo yo quiero decir algo (cara de tierno)

Riza: calladito se ve más bonito (se lo llevo a rastras)

Todos la seguían o los matarían a balazos, al y mei se habían quedado con ed

Al: hermano yo…..

Ed: vamos con los otros al (escondiendo su tristeza) nos esperan

Se habían ido, nadie estaba en esa laguna excepto la autora.

Yo: no me dejen solaaaaaaaa (salió corriendo)

Ahora si que no había nadie en la laguna, excepto los peces, las mariposas, las preguntas que hago a la nada como loca y los policías imaginarios que están buscándome.

En el reality*******

Estaban todos reunidos, mei estaba muy feliz porque había encontrado un lindo conejito y se lo había quedado pero al llegar ese conejito no estaba, Winry no miraba a ed en ningún momento, y los otros estaban más tranquilos que nunca.

Ranma y akane: bueno ahora como están todos aquí les diré la próxima misión: deben cocinar al estilo gourmet y hacer un plato exquisito a su estilo para que nosotros los jueces podamos darles sus puntajes, la comida que sea más asquerosa se ira con su dueño a su casa puede ser en parejas pero cuidado si esta mala la comida se van juntos a su país comuna hogar lo que sea en donde vivan bajo el rio Mapocho etc. …

Todos: quien vive en el rio Mapocho (gritaron enojados)

Ranma: bueno, bueno viven en la calle o debajo de un puente ajjaaaj

Todos patean a Ranma en el suelo hasta que le dejaron inconsciente

Akane: lo van a matar…..cambiando de tema cuenta regresiva…..1…..2….3 empiecen ahoraaaaa

Todos dejaron a ranma tirado en el suelo y fueron a buscar sus platos y cubiertos para después buscar animales u otras cosas para su plato gourmet.

Con winry****

Winry estaba en el bosque , busco con mucha paciencia (a: raro en ella) algo que sea comestible, algo iluminada raramente un árbol (y eso que estamos de noche jajajja), ese árbol estaba lleno de frutas, winry sonrió alegremente , habían frambuesas (a:yomiiiiii que rico), fresas, guindas, mandarinas, naranjas, uvas y manzanas y otras futas ricas y dulces (a: mis frutas preferidas yomiiiiiii) las saco todas, hizo una mesa con la madera del árbol y se puso a cocinar y cortas las frutas para hacer un tuti fruti de lo más elegante y delicioso.

Winry: ahora hare mi plato secreto (ríe con astucia) se les hará agua la boca

Con inuyasha y Ahome *****

Buscaban y buscaban hasta que encontraron unas verduras, lechuga repollo y apio, inuyasha le dio todo el trabajo a ahome , esta se enojó y le dijo ABAJO ya se imaginan lo que viene : Ahome puso a inuyasha en la grande olla que encontró veto a saber, pero este despertó y salió rápidamente de esta, se resignó a ayudarla Ahome cocinaba y el cortaba las verduras como toda una ama de casa (a: me lo imagino jajajjajajajaajajajaj y mas jajajajajajja)

Ahome: perezoso , a la otra no te escapas de la olla, corta más rápido o yo diré A-B-A-J…..

Inuyasha: lo hare, lo hare pero por favor eso nooooooo

Ahome: así me gusta.

Con koga******

Se escabullo sigilosamente a donde estaban Ahome y inuyasha y les robo algunas verduras, se fue corriendo cuando inuyasha lo vio, llego a un árbol y ahí se puso a hacer su plato secretamente secreto (a: a que tendrá sabor su comida?, no lo sé ustedes, si?).

Koga:que ingenioso soy, ahora …que hago con esto?

(a: ma caigo de espaldas con una gotita al estilo anime….creía que el savia cocinar)

Con envy*****

Envy: que bueno que encontré este indefenso conejito, de quien será?, bueno no importa me será muy útil (a: pobre conejitooooooooo TT...TT ,que hará mei?)Para mi comida muajauajajjajajajjajaja muajajjajaja muajajajja muajajajja (a: se ha vuelto locoooooo llamen a los bomberos…ejem…..digo, a los paramédicos…ejem…..a los siquiatras).

Envy puso al conejo vivo en el plato todo amarrado y con decoraciones alrededor, no lo mato pero…el pobre conejito gritaba y lloraba sin parar a lo que envy le dio un tranquilizante y lo durmió.

Con ed y al*****

Ed: que haremooooooos? (desesperado)

Miroku: yo ayudo

Ed y al: haaaaaaaaaa de donde saliste (gritaron horrorizados)

Miroku: tan feo soy?

Ed: de dónde saliste?

Miroku: miren…..cuando una mujer y un hombre se aman mucho mucho ellos, se tocan se besan y por ultimo ellos….

Ed y al: no sigaaaaas(gritaron) crees que no sabemos? (avergonzados)

Miroku: entonces para que preguntan?

Al: buenooooo ya paremos con esto…..ayudémonos entre nosotros

Miroku los llevo a un pequeño lago que había ahí, quería pescar pero lo que hizo fue absorber toda el agua.

Miroku: ups creo que me pase

Ed y al: noo, si no te pasaste (sarcásticos)

En ese mismo lugar cogieron todos los peces y se pusieron a cocinar uno por su lado.

Con sango*****

Ella estaba pescando de lo más tranquila, cuando algo pesco la caña, era un tiburón, kirara la ayudo y saco al tiburón del agua, sango la felicito y se puso a rebanarlo y cocinarlo.

Sango: esto es más fácil de lo que pensaba.

Con Roy y Riza****

NO ENCONTRABAN NADA DE NADA…cerca de ahí pasaban turistas, roy fue corriendo a ellos y lanzo su fuego a los árboles.

Roy: corraaaaan hay un incendiooooooooooooo

Todos se fueron a su gran barco lujoso y dejaron toda la comida ahí.

Roy: soy el más inteligente del mundo jajajajajja

Riza casi le da un disparo en la cabeza asustándolo.

Riza: no ve que se está incendiando el bosqueeeeeeeeee, lo matareeeeee

Le pegaba disparos pero ninguno acertaba

Roy dio por pedida su vida ese día pero se puso a llover suavemente apagando el incendio, paro la lluvia y el suspiro aliviado.

Riza: se ha salvado esta ves coronel querido

Roy: por poco me asesinaaaaaaaa.

Riza no lo oyó y se puso a hacer comida con lo que dejaron los turistas Roy se puso a ayudarla con carita de pena.

Riza: bueno lo perdono

Roy: yupiiiiiiiiiiiii

Con conan******

Su ingeni e inteligencia era grande pero…no savia cocinar, lo único que encontró fue una bolsa de dules y un paquete de carne, se le prendió el foco y se puso a cocinar

Conan: esto no es reto para Boby Jackson.

Pasaron toda la noche cocinando.

AL OTRO DIA…

Todos estaban reunidos y con caras que asustarían a la misma izumi curtis (a: es la maestra de ed y al que no se asusta con nada repito: nadaaaaaaa)

Yo: los hire llamando y nosotros probaremos sus platos.

Todos se pusieron en fila, los platos con comida se veian apetitosos, solo faltaba probarlos.

Los dejare con la duda, les he regalado este capiiiiii por sus rebiews que son los que mas me gustan, ahora : si hay 13 o 12 rebiew pondré el nuevo capiiiiiiiiiiii chaitoooooo besos cuidense y viva fullmetal alchemist.


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de reality anime…siento haberlos hecho esperar, como no tenia internet no pude subir los capis nuevos….espero no quitarles su tiempo….bueno aquí va el nuevo y mas esperado capitulo de REALITY ANIME! OJALA LES GUSTE n.n los quiero mucho, ha y si les gusta el Edwin y royai vean mi historia: rosas, espinas y asesinos n.n, volviendo al tema me encantaron sus lindos rebiews cada palabra me hace seguir con mi sueño de terminar con esta grandiosa historia, gracias a todos mis seguidores! n.n

**************…*****************

Cap7: prueba de lucha !todos al ring!

Todos estabas nerviosos, cada plato se veía delicioso, solo hay que probarlos, winry era la primera en la fila, su plato era con mucha fruta, ella puso el plato en la mesa, yo y mis jurados probamos un poco

Yo: esto es….es…..DECICIOSO!

A winry le brillaron los ojos, los jurados empezaron a probar

Naraku: es muy dulce para mi gusto….pero es muy bueno

Ranma: esto esta mejor que la comida asesina de akane jajajajajja! (Golpeado por ella)

Akane: esta genial

Juntos: APROBADA! Puedes ir a tu cabaña

Winry sonrio feliz y se fue a la cabaña, el siguiente era envy que tenia a un conejito en su plato, yo grite de miedo

Yo: POBRECITO CONEJITO!

Envy: lo prueban o no

Ranma: yo paso…akane pruébalo

Akane: prefiero comer mi comida!

Naraku: ya que? Préstame el plato

Naraku se metió al conejito a la boca, yo grite de terror al igual que todos

Yo: o no, no lo hiciste

Nakaru: esta rico

Todos: que!

Yo: envy desaprobaste

Envy: saben que váyanse a la mier….

Yo: lo dices y te demando

Envy: me voy de este reality chanta

Yo: el chanta eres tu!

Envy: ya me voy

Roy: vete de una ves!

Envy: me estoy marchando

Ed: desaparece de una maldita ves

Envy: estoy cerca de la salida….

Yo: guardias!

Mis guardias se llevaron a envy, lo metieron a una caja y lo mandaron a la jungla

Yo: mándales mis saludos a tarzan!

Como ya no estaba envy, pude revisar todos los platos de comida, el último era de roy y riza, estaba algo quemado, me quede mirando el plato

Yo: esto esta….

Riza: quemado?, si lo esta gracias al coronel

Roy: jajjajaja solo fue un poquito, vamos pruébalo

Yo empecé a probar, no lo podía creer esta comida…esta comida estaba genial!

Yo: es genial, como la hicieron?

Roy: ha es que vimos turistas y…..

Riza le había tapado la boca rápidamente, roy entendió que casi metía la pata, riza le saco la mano y le sonrió falsamente, roy se estremeció ante la mirada de riza que decía: te voy a matar

Riza: entonces aprobamos?

Yo: si pueden retirarse

La prueba había terminado, ahora venia la mas difícil prueba

Yo: Ranma prepara el escenario

Ranma: cual?

Yo: el ring

Naraku: esto se pondrá interesante

Picachu: mi opinión no cuenta?

Naraku: aquí no sirves de nada, mejor vete a pueblo, como se llama?

Yo: pueblo paleta

Naraku: quien es el tarado que le pondría así?

Picachu: y quien se enamoro de una sacerdotisa que ni lo pescaba?

Naraku: te matare digimon

Picachu: de nuevo con lo mismo….SOY UN POKEMON!

Naraku: mejor dicho pokeweo…

Yo: ya es suficiente! Me enferman de los nervios

Todo estaba preparado, los participantes estaban esperando mis instrucciones

Yo: van a tener que pelear a muerte muajajjajajajajajaj

Ed: a muerte?

Yo: solo bromeaba jajajjaajj

Inuyasha: y para que es ese ring?

Ranma: que no es obvio?

Akane: creían que era mentira lo de la pelea

Yo: el que quede inconsciente pierde y se va derechito a su casa, así que….TODOS AL RING

Todos subieron al ring, las chicas a la izquierda y los chicos a la derecha

Yo: veremos quien gana, las mujeres o los hombres…..BAMOS QUE PUEDEN CHICAS!

Roy: tenemos que pelear con ellas?

Yo: si, acaso tienen miedito

Ed: claro que no!

Yo: entonces los primeros en pelear son tu y winry

Ed: que!

Winry: como quería…..voy a matarte a golpes

Winry se puso en posición de ataque, estaban rodeándose mutuamente, ed estaba sudando, winry dejo su llave con riza y ed no podía hacer alquimia, era una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, ed lanzo un golpe y winry lo derribo al instante, se puso encima de el

Winry: ríndete Edward elric

Ed: nunca jamás winry rockbell

Él se dio la vuelta quedando encima de ella, muy cerca los dos, ed iba acercándose a winry lentamente, esta aprovecha y con su frente golpea la cabeza de Edward que se estaba sobando, ella escapo de él, cerca de ella había una escalera por la cual subió a la cima, desde ahí se tiro encima de ed haciéndole unas llaves

Riza: vamos winry! Quiébrale una pierna para que no camine!

Ed: winry parece que tienes experiencia pero yo tengo mas

Ahora era el que le hacia la llave a winry, poso ´´accidentalmente´´ una mano en el muslo de winry, esta suspira y a ed le sale un hilito de sangre por la nariz, esta aprovecha y lo abraza contra sus pechos, ed se desangra en el piso del ring, yo subo al ring y levanto la mano de winry

Yo: winry es la ganadora de esta ronda, ed ha perdido por pervertido!

Winry sale del ring victoriosa

Yo: ahora roy se enfrentara a….

Roy: jajjajjaja nadie puede ganarme

Yo: pelearas con riza

Roy: que!

Riza: que asi sea

Están solo ellos dos en el ring, riza solto sus pistolas y roy suspiro aliviado, el fue corriendo hacia ella para derribarla pero….riza lo hizo primero, roy estaba siento castigado por riza

Roy: cariño no creo que uses tu técnica

Riza: me has leído la mente

Riza se puso encima de él, se acercó a su oído y susurro algo que nadie pudo oír, después de eso riza se levanto dejando ver a un roy desangrado

Yo: otro pervertido?...la ganadora es riza!

Ella bajo del ring, la tensión estaba presente

Yo: sigue inuyasha y Ahome

Inuyasha: estoy muerto!

Estaban en el ring, Ahome mantenía una sonrisa que asustaba a inuyasha, este saca su espada

Yo: no se permiten las…

Inuyasha: esta en riesgo mi vida, la usare

Inuyasha le apunto a Ahome con la espada, esta sonríe con una aura negra a su alrededor

Ahome: inuyasha….que crees que haces amenazándome con tu juguete?

Inuyasha: crees que me ganaras?, saves siempre coqueteas con koga en mi presencia, me da tanto asco que no soporto ni verte, no se porque el esta enamorado de ti, tal vez esta ciego si fuera el yo...

Ahome: i-un-ya-sha (dijo con vos terrorífica)

Inuyasha: si fuera el yo escaparía de tu horrible rostro jajajaja

Ahome: ABAJO!, ABAJO!, ABAJO!, ABAJO!

DESPUES DE UNA HORA****

Ahome estaba limándose las uñas mientras repetía, ABALO!, en el ring había un agujero con un inuyasha que echaba humito

Yo: la ganadora ed Ahome!...sáquenlo del agujero!

Miroku: siento lastima por el

Yo: yo lo siento por ti

Miroku: por qué?

Yo: jajjaja te toca pelear con sango

Desde ese momento Miroku quedo marcado de por vida con una cachetada en su mejilla, jajjajajja era broma, cuando todos pelearon al fin, teníamos que eliminar a alguien

Yo: dadas las circunstancias se va de aquí….miroku

Miroku: por qué! (Llorando)

Yo: fuiste el más patético así que chaito!

Sango: si él se va yo me voy

Ahome: si sango se va yo también y también inuyasha

Koga: yo también

Yo: bueno entonces chaito a todos….guardias!1

Juntos: solo estábamos bromeando! Jajjaja

Yo: chaito!

Todos se fueron al igual que envy

Naraku: al fin tranquilidad!

Yo: yo no digo lo mismo

Naraku: por que no hacemos una fiesta

Picachu: por que no hacemos una fiesta!

Naraku: eso lo dije yo!

Yo: creo que es una buena idea

De pronto alguien subió al escenario, era ed que estaba muy ¿sonrojado?, tenia el micrófono en sus manos listo para hablar pero algo lo detenía, se armó de valor

Yo: esto se pondrá interesante

Ed: quiero decir que lo que dije antes era una mentira

A winry le brillaron los ojos

Ed: desde hace mucho escondí lo que sentí por mi mejor amiga….winry, estoy completamente enamorado de ella! Y no tengo vergüenza de decirlo porque….porque yo…..yo…. YO LA AMO CON TODO MI SER

Roy: ya se puso cursi

Winry ya estaba llorando, subió al escenario y beso a ed en los labios, yo estaba llorando de la emoción y alegría

Yo: haaaaaaaaa~ (llorando) QUE ROMANTICO!, Ranma pone los fuegos artificiales

Ranma: pero si no tenemos….

Yo: ponelos!

Roy: yo ayudo

Todos: no te atrevas a…..

Roy no apunto bien y lanzo llamas a la cabaña 2 y al escenario que robe, digo, compre

Riza: que ha hecho?

Roy: fuegos artificiales yupi~!

Yo: me voy a volver loca!

Naraku: tu ya estas loca

Yo: cállate!

Naraku: calma las pasiones

Yo: pasiones ni ocho cuartos

Naraku: te tomaste la pastilla?

Yo: estas drogado?

Naraku: tal vez si…tal ves no

Ranma: se te ve una cara de vagabundo

Akane: de cual te fumaste?

Naraku: aspire goma de borrar

Yo: tu si que estas desquiciado, bueno en el próximo capi habrá una fiesta

Todos: si!

Yo: en donde esta conan?

EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL BOSQUE

Un chico caminaba en círculos

Conan: no estoy perdido, soy muy inteligente, esto no es reto para…PARA QUE MIENTO! ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE PERDIDO!~

***************…*************

Bueno se que no me salió tan bien es que no estaba muy inspirada, lo siento, no deberían gastar su tiempo en este capitulo tan aburrido TTT_TTT, el próximo lo hare mejor si les gusto aunque sea un poquito déjenme un rebiw porfa n.n me harían muy feliz, los quiero mucho! n.n


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí esta el nuevo capitulooooo!, espero que sea de su agrado, aviso que en este capitulo alguien se va a ir pero deben verlo ustedes mismoooos n_n, bueno ojala que les guste, lamento no haber publicado este capitulo pronto, es que estaba en renca por eso n_n, bueno aquí va!

….***********************….

CAP8: FIESTA Y….CAOS

El atardecer estaba en lo alto del cielo, cada participante lo presenciaba atento a cada detalle mientras que yo secretamente preparaba la fiesta que según yo seria perfecta, estos días habían sido muy difíciles así que una fiesta traería paz y un poco de tranquilidad al reality también mucha diversión, tome el micrófono y hable:

Yo: todos los participantes….diviértanse!

Poco a poco todos llegaron a la fiesta rápidamente, era como un festival con juegos y todo

Yo: mas le vale que se diviertan, me costó mucho sobornarlos para que trabajaran para mi

Naraku: pero si no hiciste eso…..los amenazaste

Pikachu: eso es cierto los amenazaste

Naraku: oye no copies lo que yo digo!

Pikachu: Parece que alguien anda en sus días

Yo: eso es cierto Naraku?

Naraku: eso no es cierto!

MIENTRAS EN LA FIESTA****

Roy peleaba con ed por asuntos un tanto estúpidos

Roy: apuesto que no te subes a la montaña rusa?

Ed: apuesto que si puedo

Al: ya dejen de pelear!

Las chicas miraban con aburrimiento el espectáculo que armaban sus ya novios

Winry: mejor vamos a subirnos a unos juegos

Mei: buena idea winry!

Riza: dejémoslos tirados aquí

Ellas se fueron dejándolos completamente solos, al irse estos se dieron cuenta miraron a su alrededor

Roy: siento que falta algo aquí

Ed: yo siento lo mismo, creo que no vale la pena pelear ahora

Al: mientras que ustedes peleaban las chicas se fueron dejándome solos con ustedes dos bestias!

Ed: al no me digas bestia!

Roy: no te enojes cuando te digan cosas buenas

Ed: que tiene eso de bueno?

Al: me siento solo sin mei!

Ed: al no estas solo estas con nosotros, no temas

Ed tenia una luz alrededor, al lo miro y volvió al estado de antes

Al: mei!

Roy: vamos a buscarlas, siento un mal presentimiento

Ed: yo también lo siento

Cada uno por su parte empezó a buscarlas

CON LAS CHICAS*****

Mei sintió un presentimiento

Mei: siento que alguien me llama…..naaa no es nada

Mei fue a alcanzar a las chicas, frente a ellas estaba la casa de los espejos tan….tan misteriosa, mei miro con curiosidad enorme lo que estaba frente a ella

Mei: chicas yo entrare aquí ustedes adelántense

Mei entro mientras que winry y riza continuaban caminando hacia adelante, mei al entrar sintió mas curiosidad aun pero a la vez sintió….miedo

Mei: algo anda mal aquí

FUERA DEL FESTIBAL MITAD FIESTA****

Yo trate de entrar al festival pero era como si una pared invisible estuviera frente a mi

Yo: que es esto?

Naraku: no puede ser…..este festival es un festival de espíritus!

Yo: que?

Naraku: poseen el cuerpo de las personas y los usan para lastimar!

Akane: entonces….los participantes están en peligro?

Naraku: estos espíritus atacan solo a las mujeres, la única salvación es…..los hombres!

Yo: estamos perdidos

DENTRO******

Winry riza caminaban cuando frente a ellas estaba un circo, este decía ´´´no pueden entrar los cobardes´´, riza al leerlo sonrió y entro mientras que winry se quedaba afuera, al entrar se ve una luz alumbrar un muñeco, el muñeco tenia sus ojos cerrados y tenia una sonrisa triste, riza dio un paso mas cuando…..el muñeco abrió sus ojos mostrando una sonrisa llena de maldad

Riza: que….eres?

Evil: tu peor pesadilla

Riza sonrió y le disparo, el muñeco tenia la sorpresa plantada en el rostro

Riza: yo no tengo pesadillas pero tú las tendrás ahora

Winry caminaba sola por el festival cuando frente a ella había un castillo, el castillo decía bienvenido, winry sonrió y entro mientras que por fuera el cartel caía mostrando las palabras ´´al entrar cuida tu cuello´´, winry entro al gran salón viendo un espejo que mostraba la cara de ed

Winry: que es esto?

Esta se acerca al espejo, el reflejo despierta y sale de este tomando la mano de winry

Ed-vampire: winry….

Winry: edo?

La música aparece en el salón, el reflejo de ed es demasiado real para que winry se dé cuenta, este empieza un lento vals junto a ella

Winry: ed como llegaste aquí tan rápido?

Ed-vampire: te estaba esperando winry

Él se apega a ella sacando sus colmillos, winry ve el espejo y solo se ve sola…no estaba con nadie, pero….pero si estaba con ed, por que él no se reflejaba en el espejo?, este se acerca a su cuello lentamente….

CON LOS CHICOS***

Cada uno buscaba a su novia por todo el lugar, roy escucho los disparos y entro al circo….ahi vio a un muñeco siendo castigado por riza, corrió hacia ella

Roy: que aliviooooo que te encontré mi querida riza!….riza que haces?

Roy tenia una gotita en la cabeza mientras que riza pateaba en el suelo a un inocente muñeco, esta lo mira

Riza: dándole su merecido

Roy: riza por que peleas con un muñeco? Eso no tiene sentido alguno

Riza: me estas diciendo loca?

Roy: c-claro que no!

Roy tomo la mano de riza para llevársela cuando

Evil: ya terminaste débil mujer

Roy se da vuelta lentamente viendo al muñeco que se levantaba lentamente

Evil: no me digas que este es tu novio, jajaja

Roy cambia su expresión de sorpresa a enojo, saca sus guantes de alquimia de fuego y le apunta al muñeco

Roy: repite lo que haz dicho

Riza: dale lo que se merece roy!

El muñeco aprovecha de tirarle un pelotazo en la cara a roy con una de sus pelotas de circo, roy cae al suelo mareado

Evil: que buen tiro….en la cara como quería! Jajjajaja

Roy toca la pelota y la derrite con sus llamas mientras se va levantando poco a poco rodeado de un aura roja como las llamas

Riza: coronel se siente bien?

Roy: muñeco de trapo pagaras por hacerme un rasguño en mi guapo rostro!

Riza y el muñeco tienen una gotita estilo anime, roy da un paso hacia adelante y cae de cara, pareciera como si se hubiese tropezado con la alfombra del circo

Roy: ejem…no paso nada!

Evil: recién te caíste con la alfombra

Roy: olvídenlo!, volvamos al tema de antes

Roy le apunto al muñeco cuando este mismo tira bolitas haciéndolo caer, al caer lanza las llamas al cielo quemando la carpa del circo

Roy: ups

Riza tomo a roy y se lo llevo fuera del circo, dentro el muñeco gritaba enojado, cuando el circo cayo riza y roy salieron del festival corriendo

Yo: hooooo! Creo que son los primeros en salir

Roy: en ves de fiesta fue un caos!

Yo: jajajajaj eso es cierto

Riza: que le pasa a ese muñeco zafado?

Naraku: era un muñeco poseído

Riza: que?

Roy miraba hacia la nada con cara de estúpido, riza hacia lo mismo

Yo: solo faltan los otros

DENTRO****

Ed iba corriendo cuando escucho una hermosa música, fue corriendo hacia ella, no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba dentro del castillo, recorrió todas las habitaciones pero ningún rastro de winry, se iba a ir pero detrás de él había unas enormes puertas, al abrirlas vio a winry bailando…..ella baila con un impostor, la furia lo recorrió al verlo abrazarla y acercarse a su cuello con….colmillos!

Ed: oye tu!, suelta a mi novia

La voz llego a los oídos del vampiro deteniéndolo al acto de morderla y hacerla suya eternamente, winry se aleja del vampiro y dirige su mirada hacia ed

Ed: maldito murciégalo!

Ed-vampire: se dice mur-cie-la-go!

Ed: aléjate de ella mamífero!

Ed-vampire: soy un vampiro no un mamífero!

Winry trato de alejarse de él pero ed-vampiro la tenía bien sujeta de la cintura sonrojándola fuertemente

Ed-vampire: te ves muy tierna sonrojada, se que te gusto winry déjame hacerte mía eternamente, cuando mis colmillos tomen de tu sangre estaremos juntos por siempre

Ed: cállate! No dejare que me quites a winry!

Winry: edo…(sonrojada)

Esta se escapa de los brazos del vampiro y sale corriendo al lugar en donde esta ed esperándola, este la abraza

Winry: ed estoy feliz de que haigas venido por mi!

Ed: tenemos que irnos winry

Cuando iban a cruzar la puerta esta se cierra, el vampiro mira a ed con odio

Ed-vampire: entrégame a winry!

Ed: no lo hare! (furioso)

Ed-vampire: si tengo que matarte para conseguir el amor de winry lo hare

Ed: por que la persigues maldito!

Ed-vampire: porque la amo!

Todo se quedo en silencio

Ed: yo soy el único...yo nací para ella….desde pequeño hasta ahora la he amado y por eso soy el único que puede estar junto a ella, destruiré al que quiera alejarla de mi lado! (fuertemente sonrojado)

Winry estaba mas sonrojada que nunca, una lagrima de felicidad escapa de sus ojos mientras que el vampiro tenia la mirada oscurecida, ed poco a poco de acerca a el y saca algo de su bolsillo

Ed: comete esta!

Ed le mete cebolla en la boca al vampiro

Ed-vampire: pero que haces tarado?

Winry: ed tiene que ser ajo no cebolla tonto!

Ed esta vez saca ajo y se lo hace comer al vampiro, este se queda noqueado mientras que ed de una patada lo deja dentro del espejo, este toma la mano de winry y sale corriendo con ella fuera del festival

Yo: que magnificooooo! Han llegado!

Ed: y al?

Ranma: todavía falta que salga

Roy: quien quiere palomitas?

Todos: este no es el momento! (furiosos)

CASA DE LOS ESPEJOS****

Mei ya estaba sentada en el piso con la mirada muy triste, había tratado de salir de ese lugar como 10 veses seguidas, no había salida, de pronto la voz de al llego a sus oídos, corrió lo mas que pudo viendo un espejo con el reflejo de el

Mei: al-sama!

Al- ilusión: mei toma mi mano y te sacare de aquí

Mei: claro!

Mei tomo la mano de el y se dio cuenta

Mei: no puede ser….tu no eres al-sama!

Al-ilusión: ya es muy tarde mei

Mei: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~

En ese momento una explosión se oye….era alquimia, desde los escombros una silueta apareció era Alphonse, mei sonrió con alegría mientras que la salvaba de las manos del reflejo

Al: no te acerques a mei impostor!

Al mira a mei y esta lo besa

Al: m-m-mei! (sonrojado al maximo)

Mei: siiii al-sama!

Al se desmayo al escucharla hablar tan dulce y amorosamente, mei lo agarro antes de que cayera

Mei: tendría que desmayarme yo no usted al-sama!

Mei arrastro a al fuera de esa casa, cuando salieron esta se destruyo, al despertó y al ver a mei se desmayo de nuevo al recordar el beso que esta le dio

Mei: no otra vez!

Mei lo arrastro de nuevo fuera del festival con una gotita estilo anime grande en su cabeza, al llegar fue recibida por todos los del reality

Yo: buenooooo…..estuvo genial la fiesta?

Todos: fue un caos! (furiosos)

Naraku: aviso que con los que pelearon eran puros espíritus malos

Al: eso lo explica todo

Winry: entonces…..

Ed: que hay del vampiro!

Yo: que vampiro?

Winry: había un vampiro que me quería hacer suya eternamente!

Roy: eso no lo esperaba

Yo: ese vampiro era real!

Ed: que?

Naraku: eso es cierto….winry….

Winry: q-q-que pasa?

Yo: si ese vampiro te ama….te buscara por siempre!

Winry: no puede ser cierto!

Ed: descuida winry, yo estoy a tu lado y no dejare que te alejen de mí nunca

-ed

-winry

-ed

-winry

Roy: bésense pronto! No estén hacienda esas escenitas o me vomitare

Riza: es un insensible roy!

Riza se fue a las cabañas muy molesta mientras que roy la perseguía pidiéndole que lo perdonara, un sonido extraño salio de entre los arbustos, todos se ponen alertas

Winry: viene por mi!

Ed: lo matare

Al: no se puede porque es inmortal

Mei: eso es cierto

Ed: no me importa lo matare los las armas para inmortales

Roy: y de donde las sacaras?, y con que dinero?

Ed: mmmmm…..

En ese momento de los arbustos aparece conan, este al verlos a todos llora de felicidad

Conan: al fin los encontré!

Yo: en donde estabas?

Conan: no se dieron ni cuenta cuando me perdi, no me buscaron y me dejaron a mi suerte!, los voy a demandar!

Yo: calmadito te ves mas feíto compadre

Conan: no soy tu compadre!

Akane: jefa hay que eliminar a alguien hoy acuérdese

Yo: buenoooo se va…conan!

Conan: es lo mejor que me ha pasado, gracias!, les quito la demanda

Mis guardias se llevaron a conan que lloraba de felicidad, mientras que todos se iban a dormir

EN LAS CABAÑAS*****

Roy se metió en la cama de riza sin que esta se diera cuenta, cuando respiro en su espalda riza suspiro y despertó rápidamente, se dio vuelta y se encontró con la cara de roy muy cerca de la suya, iba a gritar pero el la calla besando sus labios delicadamente

Roy: teniente todavía esta enojada?

Riza: s-s-si

Ella se dio la vuelta y al mismo instante ya estaba siendo abrazada por roy, se siente protegida y cálida entre los fuertes brazos de el pero no se deja llevar y continua enojada

Roy: me gustaría que permaneciéramos así….por siempre, solo tu compañía…..solo tu eres el motivo por el cual vivo riza

Riza estaba sonrojada, roy estaba hablando con toda la sinceridad y cariño de su corazón, debajo de las sabanas riza busco las manos de roy para tomarlas con cariño y entrelazar sus dedos

Riza: también me gustaría estar asi por siempre…..juntos pero…..me conformo con que este a mi lado y me ame como lo hace y lo demuestra siempre….roy

Ella de da vuelta y se recuesta en el pecho de roy siendo besada por este…..siendo amada….siendo propiedad del hombre que siempre ha amado y siempre amara roy mustang

FUERA DE LAS CABAÑAS****

Yo: en la otra prueba que haremos?, necesitamos eliminar a alguien

Akane: secuestraremos a las mujeres que tienen el papel de princesas y los príncipes tienes que rescatarlas pero primero tienen que sacar al azar a la princesa que deben rescatar

Yo: fabuloso akaneeeeee!

Akane: esto se merece una subida de sueldo!

Yo: no sueñes despierta

Todos tienen una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza

Yo: bueno en el próximo capitulo verán a valientes caballeros y doncellas en peligro, el ultimo en llegar a la casa se va!

Todos: próximo capitulo n°9 VALIENTES CABALLEROS Y DONCELLAS EN PELIGRO!

Juntos: hasta el próximo y emocionante capitulo de EL REALITY ANIME! CUIDENSE Y ESPEREN CON ANSIAS!

….**********************…

Aquí esta el capitulo n_n, ojala les guste, sé que me salió fome TTT_TTTy sin ningún humor es que no quería hacerlos esperar TTT_TTT, este capitulo me salió con la inspiración que tenia y con las ansias que tenia de publicarlo para ustedes pero solo fue un fracaso total TTT_TTT, no me odien al leerlo, no quería quitarles su tiempo tan valioso, estaré esperando sus lindos rebiews si es que les gusto mi capitulo

Se despide muy deprimida por hacer un capitulo malo: CATITA-EDWIN TTTTT_TTTTTT

BESOS Y CUIDENSE TTTTT_TTTTT


	9. Chapter 9

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa amigos fans! lo siento por dejar este fic tan abandonado es que tenia que actualizar otros y he tenido que leer mi libro para la prueba del viernes, bueno espero que no esten enojados conmigo, aquí les dejo el capitulo con mucho cariño

*********************…..**********************************************

CAP9: VALIENTES CABALLEROS Y DONCELLAS EN PELIGRO!

El sol brillaba radiante, yo sonreía muy feliz todo lo planeado había salido perfecto e igualito a lo que había planeado jajaja, todos dormían mientras que mis ayudantes llevaban a las chicas a las torres por medio de un helicóptero, no me pregunten como lo conseguir porque no puedo dar información o me van a encontrar los policías, soy muy joven para ir a la cárcel sabían?, estaba frente a las cabañas para despertarlos con un sonido fuerte pero mejor no lo hice, llame a mis ayudantes

Yo: ya las llevaron a las torres?

Akane: si

Ranma: no fue difícil, parece que nada las podía despertar

Yo: ajajajaajaaj todo es perfecto!

Nuestros valientes caballeros dormían plácidamente, el sol alumbraba sus ojos haciéndolos despertar, ed miro a su alrededor buscando a winry pero no la encontró, roy y los demás también lo hicieron pero no encontraban a las chicas, salieron de las cabañas, algo había raro, roy vestía un traje de príncipe negro, ed rojo y al de azul, se veían realmente guapos en esos trajes (yo: imagínenselos!), yo estaba frente a ellos con un micrófono

Yo: hoy pasaran por:

-las arenas movedizas (una piscina con barro que Ranma tomo prestada para mi)

-la cueva del demonio (a la fuerza vestimos a Naraku de demonio)

- y el castillo rodeado de lava ardiente! (esto estaba en la isla así que no tuve que hacer nada para conseguirla jajajaj)

Ellos me miraron atemorizados y tratando de no creer lo que decía pero mi cara los convenció, cuando decía algo lo cumplía así que no podían engañarse jajaaaajaja, bueno mejor me pongo seria y me rio en mi interior

Yo: ha y si quieren de vuelta a sus novias tienes que ir a las torres, en la torre uno esta riza, en la dos esta winry y en la tres esta mei, frente a ustedes saquen un numero al azar

Los tres sacaron un numero, al abrirlo los tres se cubrieron de un aura triste y sin ánimos

Roy: me toco winry

Al: me toco a riza-san

Ed: me toco a mei?

Los tres estaban muy deprimidos, arreglaron sus cosas y salieron en la larga travesía

ARENAS MOVEDIZAS****

El bosque tenebroso y oscuro, roy caminaba sin ánimos siendo observado con odio por nada menos que ed, al miraba triste el cielo preguntándose su por su mala suerte

Ed: te tengo envidia roy

Roy: yo le tengo envidia a al

Al: yo estoy triste!

Sin darse cuenta los tres pararon de caminar, ellos pensaban que caminaban todavía pero estaban siendo absorbidos por mis arenas movedizas wuajjajaajja!, ed se empieza a desesperar, roy empieza a gritar ayuda, al solo esta sumido en su tristeza, con los gritos de roy llegan monos que no se de donde salieron

Roy: que inteligente mono, busca ayuda!

El mono en respuesta le ofrece su plátano y roy lo mira con una gotita anime, ed ríe divertido y al se queda mirando como roy trata de comunicarse con el animal

Roy: no quiero tu plátano!, tráeme una liana con las que te columpias como un idiota

El mono se demoro mucho, roy pensaba que venia con una liana pero le trajo una naranja, roy estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ed reventaba de la riza, al solo miraba entretenido

Roy: dios mio que son estúpidos!

Ed: miren quien lo dice

Los monos miraron a ed y se pusieron a aplaudir al escuchar las palabras de este, roy y al miran a ed confundidos, Edward los mira con una gotita estilo anime

Roy: eres el rey de los monos ajjajajajajaja! Hasta te entienden ajajjaja

Ahora roy se reina hasta reventar, al no soporto mas y también se puso a reír también, lo raro es que no eran mas absorbidos, les dije que queria una piscina onda no una de niños!, al se dio cuenta de esto y salió, se santo junto a los monos a comer frutas mientras que ed y el coronel se peleaban, estuvieron un tiempo así hasta que se dieron cuenta de que la piscina era de niños, ed era perseguido por sus fans y roy no paraba de reírse en todo el camino, al también no podía resistirse, ed trataba de escapar de los monos pero lo seguían por todas partes, roy de tanto reír no se da cuenta y choca con un letrero

Roy: que demonios!

Se levanta y ve la cueva frente a él, tan grande y terrorífica por fuera, al se la imagino por dentro y no queria entrar pero ed y roy lo arrastraron mientras este gritaba ayuda, que les esperaría dentro?

CUEVA DEL DEMONIO****

Al entrar se veía todo tenebroso y solitario, se escucho un ruido y los tres se pusieron espalda a espalda, algo tiritaba

Ed: roy apaga el vibrador

Roy: lo mismo te digo tiritón

Era Alphonse el que tiritaba no se frio si no de miedo, sin mei a su lado se sentía vulnerable, otro sonido los hizo lastar del susto, era uno de los fans de Edward

Roy: ha venido tu fan a pedirte un autógrafo ajjajajaa

Ed: cállate!

Esta ves sino un gruñido de vestía, se les erizo la piel a los tres al mismo tiempo que un escalofrió los recorría, a Alphonse casi le da un infarto, ahora roy y ed eran los que tiritaban

Roy: mírate ed vibras como un celular

Ed: tu tiritas como un gatito mojado

Roy: es que no sentí tanto miedo desde que riza casi me da un disparo en la cabeza

Ed: yo no sentí tanto miedo desde que winry me mostro su nueva llave de acero

El sonido resonó otra vez en toda la cueva, de la oscuridad salió un monstruo, Alphonse lo vio y grito como una niña, ed y roy estaban riéndose

Roy: gritas como niñita ajajjajaajaja!

Ed: oye tu fuiste no yo!

Al darse la vuelta vieron al monstruo y gritaron como niña, nunca pensaron que ellos podían gritar así, fue un momento de pánico pero se acercaron al monstruo y solo era un disfraz, se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Alphonse inconsciente

Ed: fue demasiado para el

Roy: lo mismo digo pero quien demonios es este?

Roy le apuntaba a la persona o cualquier cosa que estaba bajo el disfraz, ed con miedo saco la mascara y grito como niña de nuevo, roy se estaba riendo

Roy: voy a grabar tu grito de niña para publicarla en las ultimas noticias! Jajajajaajjaaj

Roy se dio al vuelta y volvió a gritar, Naraku estaba inconsciente bajo el disfraz, estaba drogado, despertó poco a poco

Naraku: que quieren de mi? No me roben mi dinero! No!, no quiero perder la virginidad!

Ed se alejó de el rápidamente

Ed: le hicieron fumar del bueno

Roy: ho!

Roy y ed se llevaron a Alphonse afuera de la cueva, de tanto caminar vieron una colina muy alta, al subirla vieron un puente muy largo, bajo él se veía la lava burbujeando ardiente liquido asesino, roy empezaba a dudar sobre si pasar o no, al estaba empezando a despertar, parecía que todavía estaba mareado, empezó a caminar directamente balanceándose de aquí para acá, ed y roy se comían las uñas

Roy: que apuestas? Se cae o sigue

Ed: ni en broma apuesto!

Fue impactante ver a Alphonse sano y salvo al otro lado del puente, roy trato de parecer valiente y paso corriendo el puente, ed se tapo los ojos y fue traspasando el puente, los tres estaban a salvo, suspiraron aliviados, al recupero la conciencia y miro confundido a su alrededor

Al: en donde estamos?

Ed: al acabas de traspasar el puente completamente inconsciente jajajaja

Al: -Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUEEEEEEE!

Roy: si te hubiera grabado jajajajaja

Los tres entraron al castillo, roy paro de caminar y miro a sus amigos

Roy: les cambio de lugar!, cada uno va por su chica

Ed: estoy de acuerdo!

Al: yo también!

Cada uno se separo por diferentes caminos, tres torres, tres damiselas en peligro y tres valientes caballeros en camino, roy corría por la torre para poder llegar a la cima, al abrir la puerta de una fuerte patada vio a riza con un vestido blanco de princesa, roy se arrodillo frente a ella, riza estaba feliz, se iba a agachar con el pero este la detiene

Roy: espera un poco…..riza eres hermosa, mi princesa te he venido a rescatar!, toma mi mano y te llevare a un lugar que nunca hemos visto

Riza estaba mas que sonrojada, roy se levanto y al beso en los labios, la tomo al estilo princesa y ambos se sonrojas

Roy: te sacare de este lugar mi princesa!

Riza se sentía como en el paraíso, ella y su príncipe de color negro noche, siendo cargada tan delicadamente por el al estilo princesa

TORRE 2****

Ed corría rápidamente por las escaleras y por gracia de dios sin tropezarse, trato de derribar la puerta pero no podía, al segundo intento alguien abre la puerta y casi se cae por la ventana, winry con su vestido color rosas rojas, ed estaba paralizado, un gran sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas al verla tan bella, winry se tapa su cara de la vergüenza, ella también se había mirado al espejo

Winry: me veo rara cierto?, los vestidos no me vienen….

Ed: winry estas preciosa!

Ed se acerca a ella y se arrodilla como todo un caballero, toma la mano de winry y la besa con ternura, winry estaba más sonrojada que nunca

Winry: ed me halagas

Ed se levanto y acaricio una de sus mejillas, ed la beso, winry correspondió mientras que ed la tomaba al estilo princesa

Ed: agárrate bien de mi princesa!

Winry se agarró bien, ed salto por la ventana y bajo por una cuerda, a los ojos de winry se veía tan genial, ed la miro y le sonrió haciendo que winry se derritiera, esta se apega mas a él sonrojándolo, al llegar al suelo se encuentra con roy y riza, solo faltaba al y mei

TORRE 3******

Al ya estaba con mei, juntos estaban besándose recostados en la cama de la princesa, mei estaba muy feliz de verlo, Alphonse para ella era como un príncipe aunque no estuviera con ese traje, este la mira

Al: princesa mei tengo que escoltarla de este castillo

Mei: si mi príncipe!

Al: te amo mei

Mei: yo lo amo mas!

Al tomo a mei al estilo princesa y bajaron por el ascensor del castillo, todos estaban reunidos, cada uno sabia lo que tenia que hacer, riza y roy fueron los primeros en salir de carrera, tras ellos ed y winry, al y mei también corrían, pasaron todas las etapas y ed era perseguido por los monos, mientras corrían ed gritaba molesto

Ed: dejen de perseguirme!

Winry: ed eres el príncipe…..de los monos?

Ed casi se cae de cara al suelo, roy y riza reían sin parar, poco a poco llegaban al reality…..empataron las dos parejas: riza y roy, ed y winry, LOS ULTIMOS FUERON AL Y MEI, ellos no estaban tristes si no sonrientes

Al: fue divertido

Mei: si

Yo: bueno es una pena pero se van chicos, se llevan dos pasajes a holliwood

Al y mei sonrieron felices y se despidieron de todos, Ranma fue a buscar a Naraku a la cueva, Picachu esta recargándose con un poste de luz, ed y winry se fueron a las cabañas a hacer que cosa y riza y roy estaban besándose frente a las cámaras

Yo: que tierno!

Ranma: súbenos el sueldo o nos vamos a paro!

Yo: bueno, bueno, bueno al terminar el reality les doy lo que se merecen

CABAÑA****

Ed y winry se besaban pasionalmente, este trataba de sacarle el vestido suavemente pero no podía, empezó a desgarrarlo mientras que winry suspiraba de placer, roy y riza entraron viéndolos, roy estaba comiendo palomitas, la teniente lo golpeo con fuerza haciéndolo gritar, ed y winry los miraron

Winry: kyaaaaaaa~

Ed grito como niña y winry lo miro confundida

Winry: de donde sacaste ese grito…..es como el de una….

Ed: niña, si lo se

Afuera estaban riza retando al coronel

Riza: eso no se hace, le faltaba la bebida

Roy: ho es verdad!

Riza: ve que tengo la razón

Roy: siempre la tiene

-roy

-riza

-roy!

-riza!

-roy!

-riza!

Los dos se besaron, este la acaricia, esta suspira, este besa su cuello esta su mejilla, y lo otro no es apto hasta el otro capitulo que es lemmon n_n, lejos de ahí estaba yo con mi grupo de planeación, estábamos en algo serio

Yo: bueno ahora hay que votar

Akane: en que?

Yo: nuestros fans tienen que votar por la pareja que más desean que gane

Naraku: ha ya entiendo

Picachu: eso es un milagro, Naraku nunca usa su cerebro

Naraku: no me busques pelea! Porque no te vas a correr a tu ruedita de hámster?

Picachu: ya lo hice

Ranma: mmmmm que pasara en el próximo capitulo?

Yo: el próximo capitulo se titula: CAPITULO N°9 EL REALITY TERMINA! ULTIMO CAPITULO!

Hola y adiós, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, lo que mencione antes

BOTEN POR LA PAREJA QUE QUIEREN QUE GANE

PAREJA EDWIN

PAREJA ROYAI

VOTEN POR UNA Y LA MAYORIA GANARA!

Ha y los quiero un monton, dejen un rebiew con su voto n_n, los quiere mucho caita-edwin!, cuídense mucho amigos

HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULOOOOOO LOS AMOOOOOOOOO n_n!


	10. Chapter 10

Holaaaaaaaaaa a todos n_n ¡! , siento mucho haberme demorado tanto, no tengo excusas para esto y me siento horrible TwT, lo siento muchooooo!...¡Les doy la cálida bienvenida al final de REALITY ANIME! fue bueno estar con ustedes y recibir sus lindos rebiews, este capitulo fue hecho gracias a que ustedes elevaron mi inspiración al máximo, hablando de los votos ha ganado EDWARD Y WINRY, ojala les guste el cap!, me disculpo con los que votaron por el royai ya que gano el Edwin, si desean pueden leer este capitulo ya que igual tendrá partes románticas de roy y riza, para los que votaron por el Edwin les deseo que disfruten del capitulo n_n, espero no hacerlos perder el tiempo y que ojala pueda alegar sus días n_n.

Disclaimer: fullmetal alchemist no me pertenece, esta magnifica serie es de hiromu Arakawa la persona que creo la serie que se convirtió en mi favorita.

Autora: Catita-Edwin

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000******

CAP 10: ¡EL REALITY ANIME TERMINA!...¿LOS GANADORES SON…?

Todo el set era preparado para la etapa final, las galerías estaban llenas de gente, en las galerías izquierdas se encontraban inuyasha y sus amigos los cuales habían sido invitados por mi para ver el gran final de este reality, estaban también Conan y Claudia junto a ellos, cada participante que había sido expulsado de la isla había sido invitado amablemente por mi y los que no querían venir en el caso de Conan los obligamos a asistir muajajaja!, ejem….en un extremo del escenario estábamos sentados yo y los jueces en una mesita blanca que no robe, quizás lo hice pero nadie puede decir que si, por que no me pillaron infraganti XD, tome el micrófono entre mis manos y trate de hablar pero sonó un pito como si estuvieran rasguñando con garras un pizarrón.

–¡¿quieres dejarnos sordos?! –grito inuyasha muy molesto desde las galerías y kagome trataba de callarlo.

–Inuyasha todos nos están mirando por tu culpa… –le susurra kagome a inuyasha.

–¿y a mi que me importa que me miren? –le contesta de mala forma y kagome se rodea de un aura negra.

–inu-ya-sha…-dijo con vos de ultratumba y a él se le erizo la piel– ¡ABAJO! –grito furiosa haciendo que inuyasha por poco traspasara las galerías.

–casi les rompo los tímpanos, me disculpo –dije tratando de disculparme pero fui interrumpida.

–será mejor que no lo vuelvas a hacer o te las veras conmigo –me hablo inuyasha recuperándose del ataque mortal de kagome, una venita palpito con fuerza en mi frente.

–ya he pedido perdón ¿acaso no me escuchaste pedazo de ¡****************!? –grite por el micrófono y todos se callaron– ejem, bueno estamos aquí para presenciar el gran final de este reality.

Hice que Ranma y akane sonaran los tambores y que unas luces se apagaran para luego al prenderlas apareciera un escenario de tenis, los ¡wow! Se escucharon en las galerías, por la puerta principal venían entrando los cuatro participantes, winry vestía una faldita celeste claro y una polera ajustada a su cuerpo de un color celeste cielo, su cabello lo llevaba atado con un moño de color azul mientras que dos mechones estaban sueltos a cada lado de su cabeza, su flequillo brillaba al igual que toda su cabellera rubia, Ed la mirada disimuladamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, el no quiso ponerse la ropa deportiva que se requería asique solo uso unos shorts azules y su típica polera negra, sus ojos solo podían mirarla a ella pero esto cambio cuando unos chiflidos se escucharon en todas las galerías, silbidos y piropos, esto irrito de gran manera a Edward.

–¡guapa! –grito un chico para luego silbarles.

–¡preciosa! –grito el que estaba cerca de él.

A Edward le palpitaba una venita en su frente con fuerza, en ese momento llego riza vestida de…..nadie lo podía creer, hasta el coronel la miraba de arriba hacia abajo sin poder creer lo que veía y sin poder ocultar el sonrojo que estaba en sus mejillas, llevaba puesta una falda de color rosa al igual que la polera que llevaba, se veía hermosa, su cabello caía como cascada por su espalda y en su cabeza lleva puesto un cintillo, roy estaba a su lado, él tampoco me hizo caso, ¿Por qué no podían ponerse el traje adecuado? Solo era una vez, no le veía el problema, roy vestía unos shorts negros y una polera blanca, las dos chicas estaban mas que sonrojadas debido a los halagos que recibían desde las galerías, cerca de ahí se podía sentir un aura maligna enorme que provenía de Ed y roy, al principio pensaron que podían soportarlo pero paso que en ese momento ese solo comentario fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

–¡oigan…..chicas hermosas!, ¿Por qué no se convierten en mis novias?...mis novias….mis novias….mis novias….mis novias –decía el tratando de hacer eco.

–No tienes para que repetirlo tanto –dije yo con una gotita en mi cabeza.

–¡te matare bastardo! –grito Edward tratando de pasar por sobre las personas para alcanzar a su presa.

–¡lo mismo digo! –lo apoya roy apuntándole con sus dedos preparándose para incinerarlo.

–no los entiendo, yo hablo en eco-dioma –dijo el y a todos nos apareció una gotita al estilo anime.

–entonces…. ¡TE MATAREMOS BASTARDO…..BASTARDO…..BASTARDO…..BASTARDO! –gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, roy le apunto para matarlo con sus llamas.

–¡alguien deténgalo! –Grite alterada– ¡o moriremos jóvenes!

Como nadie hacia nada tome mi micrófono y lo lance tratando de que diera en la cabeza de roy pero justo en ese momento se agachó a recoger una moneda, luego volvió a su pose actual para incinerar, baje del escenario y corrí hacia él y para que fuera mas dramático en cámara lenta mientras que yo decía un ´´nooooo´´ lentamente, cuando estuve cerca lo derribe noqueándolo con mi brazo, roy cayo al suelo y en la gran pantalla del escenario hice que repitieran esa parte para que fuera mas gracioso, era el momento de ponernos serios, me di la vuelta y camine de vuelta al escenario.

–ejem sigamos, ¡hoy haremos un campeonato de tenis! –Grite entusiasmada– ¡el equipo de Edward y winry vs el equipo de roy y riza!

En la cancha los dos equipos calentaban para poner todos sus esfuerzos, el premio era el mas deseado, yo les había prometido que les daría solo una cosa, la que mas deseaban, Ranma y akane les pasaron las raquetas y las pelotas, pronto comenzaría la batalla, tome el micrófono que se encontraba parchado ya que lo trate de construir nuevamente porque lo había lanzado anteriormente jajajaja, bueno volviendo al tema, agarre el micrófono para dictar las reglas.

-las reglas son:

1- no hacer trampa durante el campeonato –escuche como los equipos se reían– ha y tampoco fuera del campeonato.

2- no insultarse entre si –vi como roy y Ed miraban directamente a su enemigo, el idiota al que le gusta hacer ecos– y tampoco al publico de las galerías en especial al idiota de los ecos.

3- ¡el equipo que llegue a 5 puntos gana!

4- respetar los tiempos de descanso y el equipo que pierda no debe hacer escándalos o los tendré que demandar –termine de hablar.

–¿no deberías ser tu la que debe ser demandada? –Susurraron los equipos y los fulmine con la mirada– jajajaja que chistosos son, se las verán con mis abogados –susurre con malicia– ejem ¡que empiece el campeonato!

Los equipos se pusieron en posiciones para jugar pero antes se debía decidir quien iba a comenzar y ¿que mejor forma que hacerlo que un ´´piedra, papel y tijeras´´?, Ed y roy se ofrecieron para hacerlo, se miraron fijamente desafiándose con la mirada, estuvieron así largos minutos hasta que tuve que gritarles que empezaran de una buena vez, empezaron el juego y cuando dijeron la oración extendieron su mano….Ed hizo piedra y roy solo mostro su dedo, todos quedamos confundidos, ¿Qué significaba eso?

–Varita mágica –dijo roy y a Ed le apareció una gotita estilo anime– la varita vence a la piedra.

–¿Quién dijo que era una piedra?, es una bomba coronel idiota –le respondió Edward sonriendo triunfante.

–Mi varita vence a tu bomba inútil –contra ataca el coronel roy mustang.

–eso es mentira ya que mi bomba es….mi bomba es…. ¡mágica! –exclama Ed y todos nos caímos de espaldas cómicamente.

–¿no saben como jugar un simple ´´piedra, papel y tijeras´´? –Les pregunto yo levantándome con una gotita estilo anime en mi cabeza– a la cuenta de tres ustedes hacen cualquiera de esas tres opciones ¿ok? –Ellos asintieron, yo conté hasta tres y vi sus manos, roy hizo tijeras y Ed una piedra, eso creo– no me digas que eso es una bomba mágica.

–No me creas idiota, a la primera entiendo, es una piedra –suspire de alivio al escuchar su respuesta.

Ed había ganado, roy no hizo escándalos ya que se le restaba un punto, se alejaron y Ed comenzó, la pelota volaba por el aire para luego ser rápidamente golpeada por las raquetas, roy le daba instrucciones a riza de como moverse o en que posición estar, Ed y winry se movían rápidamente y no dejaban que la pelota tocara el suelo, en un intento de lanzarla mas fuerte Edward le puso toda su fuerza a la raqueta y la pelota le dio a la cara de roy muy cerca del ojo, este cae quejándose al suelo.

–¡ho roy a sido noqueado! –anuncio a través del micrófono.

–¡¿acaso quieres dejarme tuerto enano de acero?! –le grita furiosamente roy a Ed, riza se acercó a su coronel y lo ayudo a levantarse.

–Maldicion falle –susurro para si mismo Edward pero roy lo escucho claramente.

–¡¿querías matarme?! –le grita pero Edward lo no escucha.

–intentos de asesinato durante el juego si se permiten –les dije a través del micrófono, tenia que hacer el juego un poco mas interesante ¿no lo creen?– ¡como roy dejo la pelota tocar el suelo es un punto para el equipo de Edward!

–¡¿Qué?! , ¡Esto es una estafa! –grito roy furioso.

Empezaron a jugar de nuevo pero antes de hacerlo roy le puso llamas a la pelota, sonrió triunfante y la lanzo con la raqueta, winry trato de pegarle pero fue Ed el que la detuvo, la pelota toco su cuerpo y Ed empezó a dar vueltas en el piso rápidamente pidiendo ayuda, winry trataba de apagarlo con cualquier cosa pero era inútil, busco con la mirada un extintor y gracias a los cielos pudo encontrarlo, lo tomo y volvió a donde estaba Ed para apagarlo lo mas rápido posible.

–¡Ed casi muere incinerado pero winry lo ha salvado! – Informe con emoción a través del micrófono– la pelota todo el suelo así que…. ¡punto para roy!

–¡¿casi muero rostizado y tu le das un punto?! –grito Edward.

–Ed tu le hiciste lo mismo –le dice winry tratando de calmarlo.

–winry…. ¿estas defendiéndolo? –le pregunto Edward a winry la cual se levanto furiosa.

–Solo me preocupaba por ti idiota –dice ella y se aleja de él.

–¡hoooo Edward se deprime porque dudo de winry y ella solo queria ayudarlo!, ¿Quién es mas idiota roy o Ed? –dije a través del micrófono sin perder la emoción.

–¡eso suena a manada, aquí el único idiota es el enano de acero! –grito roy furioso.

El juego empezó, los equipos iban empatados, el que llegara a 5 puntos primero ganara el campeonato y se llevaba el premio de desear lo que el quisiera, fije mi mirada en winry y todavía seguía enfadada, pero muy enfadada, con fuerza le devolvía la pelota al otro equipo, su fuerza era tanta que roy trataba de que la pelota no lo tocara, winry miro a Edward y se enfureció mas, riza lanzo la pelota y winry se la devolvió atravesando la raqueta, al pelota cayo al suelo, ahora estaban 2 a 1.

-¡otro punto para el equipo de Edward!- anuncie al publico, iba a hablar mas pero winry me dio una mirada que me dejo de piedra

-¡es el quipo winry no Edward!- dijo ella furiosa y me quede callada para luego asentir

-tiempo fuera para descansar- anuncie y los equipos fueron a sentarse a las bancas

Edward miro a winry y esta lo miro al el haciendo que este desviara la mirada, winry miro el suelo y su enojo desapareció completamente, ahora su cara estaba triste, Ed miro su botella de agua para luego tomar un poco, se acercó disimuladamente a winry para luego ofrecerle su botella de agua tratando de ser amable a lo que ella respondió con un gracias, winry tomo un poco de agua y Edward se sonrojo notablemente, a eso le llamaban besos indirectos, entonces el y ella estaban besándose indirectamente….se sonrojo mas al pensarlo, winry lo miro un poco confundida

-¿Qué sucede Edward? Estas rojo- le dice winry observándolo

-yo también tome de esa botella ¿sabias?- dijo el sin mirarla aun, winry se confundió un poco, ¿Qué había de raro en eso?

-¿que tiene de malo que tu también hayas tomado de la misma botella que yo?- dijo winry mirándolo

-¡no tiene nada de malo!...es lo contrario- dijo Edward sonrojándose- ¿no sabes lo que significa eso? Me refiero a que tomemos de la misma botella

-si lo se- le responde winry- a eso se le llama…compartir- ella respondió y Edward se cae de la banca cómicamente, winry se ríe bajito….claramente ella sabia lo que significaba tomar de esa misma botella, solo estaba jugando con el

Unas risas se escuchan o mejor dicho una risa se escucha en el otro lado de cancha de tenis, era roy el que se reía sin parar, riza solo suspiraba aburrida, roy seguía riéndose y ella trataba de soportarlo, a roy le parecía un poco gracioso que Edward fuera tan tímido y no le digiera que eso era un beso indirecto, también que winry fue tan despistada para no darse cuenta, riza le dio un codazo para que parara de reírse

-son tan ingenuos- dije roy y sonríe arrogantemente

-quien lo dice….-susurra riza con sarcasmo pero roy no alcanza a oírla, ¿Cuándo se le quitara lo arrogante? Se preguntaba ella

-teniente no importa si perdemos o ganamos ya que saldremos de este infierno- dice el sonriendo como siempre lo hacia, una sonrisa decidida y llena de confianza

-pero cuando salgamos de aquí todo terminara….para nosotros- dice ella con amargura en su vos y una notable tristeza en su rostro

-¿por qué riza?- le pregunta el sin sonreír

-porque yo solo soy su teniente y usted solo es mi jefe el coronel- dijo ella tristemente- no podemos tener una relación amorosa, es una ley…-dice ella mientras su corazón se quebraba poco a poco y también el de roy

-no me importa las leyes que nos separan riza, no dejare que alejes de mi porque ahora que te tengo no puedo darme la oportunidad de dejarte ir- dice roy mirándola con una dulce expresión en su rostro

El segundo tiempo empezó, los dos equipos fueron a la cancha, ninguno de los dos planeaba perder, roy comenzó el juego, winry trato de golpear la pelota y pudo hacerlo, choco sus manos con las de Ed y siguió el juego, todavía ninguno de los dos anotaba un punto, Ed lanzo la pelota y riza se lanzo para que no callera al suelo, logro golpear la pelota pero su falda se le subió tanto que roy tubo una perfecta vista de sus bragas de ¿gatitos?

-ahora puedo morir feliz- dijo el coronel y le dio hemorragia, Ed aprovecho esto y anoto otro punto

-¡EL EQUIPO DE EDWARD LLEVA LA DELANTERA CON 3 PUNTOS A 1!- anuncie a todos emocionada, las galerías se hicieron oír con sus aplausos

-¡co-ro-nel!- deletreo con un aura negra riza

-no sabia que te gustaban los gatitos teniente- le dijo seductoramente- en nuestra noche de bodas me disfrazare de gato

-¿n-noche de bodas?- pregunto ella sonrojada al máximo

-¡ser un gato va contigo roy ya que le temes al agua jajajaja!- grito al otro lado de la cancha Edward- ¡NEKO MUSTANG!- grito divertido

Roy fulmino a Edward con la mirada, el juego empezó nuevamente, roy lanzaba con todas sus fuerzas pero su objetivo no era anotar un punto si no darle en la cara a Edward con la pelota cosa que este noto automáticamente, riza golpeo con fuerza la pelota la cual iba a toda velocidad, Ed en ese momento pensó que la pelota lo iba a atravesar pero winry se lanzo contra el abrazándolo, cayeron los dos al suelo e imaginen en que posición, winry con Edward enzima, el con su cara entre el pecho de ella, Ed abrió los ojos y casi se desangra, quedo inconsciente y por si fuera poco murmurando incoherencias

-¡RIZA HA ANOTADO UN PUNTO PARA SU EQUIPO, AHORA VAN A 3/2!- riza corrió hacia roy y salto hacia el abrazándolo, el correspondió el abrazo

Cuando Ed despertó winry lo miro un poco furiosa pero tuvo que contenerse de querer golpearlo, además que su cara estaba alcanzo el nivel rojo de la sangre con Ed tan cerca de ella y tan pegados en uno con el otro, riza y roy iban un punto arriba de ellos, winry se levanto y le tendió su mano a Ed, quien la tomo al instante, se levanto y se miraron por unos momentos, eran cinco puntos, solo cinco puntos, habían pasado por muchas cosas y esto no era obstáculo para ellos, y mucho menos si estaban juntos en esto, Ed miro con determinación a roy, este sonríe con superioridad, esa sonrisa arrogante que lograba irritar en segundos a Edward, winry y riza solo se sonrieron para luego ponerse en sus lugares correspondientes, ahora iban a jugar en serio, ninguno de los dos equipos queria perder y mucho menos si el premio era lo que mas deseaban, los dos equipos empezaron a hacer flexiones, luego hicieron abdominales, el publico estaba en un total silencio, no savia cual era el propósito pero decidí preguntar de todas formas…

-mmm ¿Cuándo tiempo estarán haciendo eso? –les pregunte y ellos solo siguieron haciendo ejercicio.

Los minutos empezaron a pasar y ellos seguían como antes, ahora lo que cambiaba era que estaban haciendo sentadillas, ¡¿acaso van al maratón que se ejercitan tanto?! , dios, voy a terminar bajando del escenario e iré a golpearlos con mi micrófono, en las galerías todos empezaban a leer periódicos, otros jugaban con sus celulares, los dos equipos terminaron de hacer ejercicio y se miraron.

-estamos cansados –exclamaron los cuatro mirándome.

-pues obvio, han estado todo el maldito tiempo haciendo ejercicio, que ¿Quieren que les haga majases por separado? –les pregunte molesta y con una gotita anime en mi cabeza.

-no me vendría mal un masaje –comento roy.

-¡se están desviando del objetivo principal! –les grite furiosa.

-ho eso es cierto –exclamaron roy y Ed al unísono.

-sin comentarios…-les dije compadeciéndome de su idiotez.

Roy lanzo la pelota con fuerza y el partido de tenis dio comienzo nuevamente, espero que se apuren, tengo poco tiempo, ellos ya vienen por mi…, Ed en un ágil movimiento golpeó la pelota con tanta fuerza que ni riza pudo bloquearla, de modo que pudieron anotar un punto para su equipo, ahora iban a 3/3, winry choco sus manos con Ed y le sonríe dulcemente, roy los fulmina con la mirada y lanza nuevamente la pelota, winry corre lo mas veloz posible y logra bloquearla pero cuando la pelota es lanzada nuevamente winry no puede alcanzarla, por un momento pensó que había fallado pero Ed fue mas rápido y la bloqueo, riza corre velozmente y golpea la pelota, winry esta vez logra alcanzarla y la lanza con todas sus fuerzas, una sonrisa ilumina su rostro al ver que anoto un nuevo punto, ahora iban adelantados.

-¡wow que cambios tan rápidos veo en el juego! ¡Ed y winry van a la delantera con 4 puntos, mientras que roy y riza tienen 3! -anuncie fuertemente- ¿Quién será el equipo que saldrá ganando?, ¡solo espero que se apuren de una buena vez!...

Todos me miran y yo solo desvió la mirada nerviosa, por poco me delato, espero que se apuren, falta poco para que la PDI me encuentre, bueno aunque igual se demoraron encontrarme, ¿será por qué esta es una isla desierta? XD, roy y riza se miran y asienten, no estaban dispuestos a perder, winry lanzo la pelota y espero que esta fuera la oportunidad final de ganar pero roy fue mas rápido y se la devolvió con mas fuerza aun, Ed corre y la bloquea a duras penas, roy vuelve a lanzar la pelota en dirección a winry, esta corre sin querer tropieza logrando que sus rodillas se rasmillaran un poco, como era de esperarse roy logro anotar un punto para su equipo, Ed corre hacia winry preocupado.

-¿estas bien winry? –le pregunta alarmado, ella solo le sonríe y asiente con la cabeza suavemente.

-es solo una pequeña herida, esto no es nada –le dice ella sonriendo, Ed saca de sus bolsillos un parche curita (no se como le dirán ustedes XDDDDDD), para luego ponerlo sobre su herida con mucho cuidado, winry solo se sonrojo notablemente- Edo… jajajaja tus manos están frías, me hacen cosquillas, eres tan tierno

-solo no quiero que te lastimes mas winry…y no soy nada tierno –le responde sonrojado.

-mmmmm todos lo estamos viendo, me gustan las escenas Edwin pero prefiero que se apuren en ganar –les avise y ellos ya parecían dos semáforos en rojo.

Ed se aparta un poco y ve como winry vuelve a estar de pie, Ed miro con un aura obscura a roy, al parecer estaba molesto, muy molesto, roy se dio cuenta de esto pero no se dejo intimidar, ahora iban a empate, solo faltaba un punto, Ed hizo que la pelota golpeara el suelo para luego alzarla en el aire y darle el mejor de sus golpes, roy no veía muchas oportunidades de detenerla pero si de todos modos iba a intentarlo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo una bala atravesó la pelota, riza sonríe con superioridad pero su sonrisa se borra al ver como la pelota sigue hasta caer cerca de la línea, solo un poco mas, Ed y winry miraron la pelota concentrándose en ella, hasta que por un milagro paso, las galerías rompieron en aplausos, winry se lanzo a Edward para besarlo apasionadamente, riza y roy solo suspiran derrotados para luego mirarse y sonreír, ellos si sabían perder, en la vida se tenia que aprender a ganar y perder, no siempre ganamos lo que queremos y hay que aprender a perder lo que deseamos, me baje del escenario para acercarme a Ed y winry.

-¡los ganadores son Edward elric y winry rockbell! –grite con fuerza y emoción, los aplausos se escucharon nuevamente hasta que se escucho un helicóptero, ¡ho mierda!

-¡es un helicóptero! –grito una voz desde las galerías, el helicóptero se puso arriba de nosotros.

-¡sal de donde estés catalina! ¡Sabemos que estas aquí! –exclamo uno de los policías especiales a través de un megáfono.

Al no recibir respuesta empezaron a lanzar bombas de humo, hasta disparaban, estos estúpidos están locos, me escabullí entre la multitud desesperada, corrí entre los arboles del bosque, por suerte tenia un pequeño barco para escapar, pero no esperaba que tras mio vinieran Ed y winry enfurecidos, al parecer querían el premio que les había ofrecido si ganaban, empecé a correr con mas rapidez y divise el pequeño bote a las orillas de la playa, me acerque a él y arranque lo mas rápido posible pero me detuve al escuchar como me insultaban.

-¡eres una estafadora! –me grito ed.

-¡no lo soy!... bueno quizás un poco, ¡pero ya le di lo que mas deseaban! –les explique- esta en frente de sus ojos, todo este tiempo estuvo junto a ustedes y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta hasta entrar a la fuerza en este reality -ellos se miraron fijamente mientras que yo aproveche la distracción y me fui, Edward sonríe cálidamente.

-esa loca tiene razón- exclama feliz.

-si Ed –lo apoya winry.

-te amo…-se dicen al mismo tiempo y al darse cuenta una risa se escapa de sus labios.

Ed acuno el rostro de winry entre sus manos y la beso, el reality ya había terminado, habían ganado, pasaron por mucho y tuvieron que aguantar las ideas locas que s ele ocurrían a la autora, pero lo mas importante ahora era el hecho de estar juntos, si no hubiera pasado esto del reality quizás ellos se hubieran demorado mucho en decirse que se querían, la luna brillo en lo alto del cielo volvían a besarse, veían un hermoso futuro, un futuro que verían llegar juntos, no se iban a separar nunca, ya que después de todo el premio que mas deseaban estaba y estará siempre al lado del otro, no importa el lugar, la distancia o el tiempo, juntos eran eternos. (Bueno no tan eternos ya que….. mejor no arruino el final X´DDDDD)

De la prófuga catalina no se volvió a saber. La PDI después de unos días encontró el bote en medio del mar, empezaron a revisarlo y no la encontraron, una sombra se vio subir al helicóptero, un hombre cayo al agua y los policías se asomaron a ver, en la parte del piloto estaba ella, ¡les estaban robando el helicóptero!

-¡NO ME ATRAPARAN VIVA! ¡VOLVERE ALGUN DIA! –Exclamo riéndose divertida y este fue el final…- ¡OYE ESPERA! ¡NO QUIERO QUE TERMINE AUN!

-ESTE FUE EL FINAL Y PUNTO.

-¡HAAA YO NO QUIERO QUE TERMINE! ¡SOY LA DUEÑA DEL REALITY! –me reclamo.

-¡Y YO SOY LA AUTORA! ¡JAJAJA Y COMO TE QUEDO EL OJO!

Así termino este gran reality, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, les agradezco por haberlo leído y seguido, me siento realmente feliz de tenerlos como lectores, los quiero un montón y….

-¡waaaaaaaa!

-¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS Y DEJA DE LLORAR!

****¡CHAN CHAAAAAAN Y ESTE EL FIN!*****¡THE END O COMO LE QUIERAN DECIR XDDDD!*******

Jajajaja me divertí un montón haciendo este cap, ¡los querooooo un montón y les deseo un lindo día!


End file.
